


lovefool (...anything but you)

by xdarlingnickyx (Sonny)



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Comment Fic, First Time, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/xdarlingnickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a rich pampered Omega. He has tons of similarly rich Alphas vying for his hand, but none of them have sparked with him. Jensen is almost to the point of believing everyone who says that he's frigid. Then Jensen meets Jared, who is doing the landscaping around Jensen's home. Jared doesn't take any attitude from Jensen and even worse he makes Jensen so wet. Jensen doesn't know what to do - Jared is totally inappropriate, there is no way that he could fit into Jensen's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> from **take_the_knot comment fic meme - Prompt - Jared/Jensen - submissive behaviors, outdoor sex/semi-public claiming** (Anonymous) Jensen is a rich pampered Omega; he has tons of similarly rich Alphas vying for his hand, all of whom love to talk about how enlightened they are (no "bare foot and pregnant" omegas for them), but none of them have sparked with him. Jensen is almost to the point of believing everyone who says that he's frigid. Then Jensen meets Jared, who is doing the landscaping around Jensen's home. Jared doesn't take any attitude from Jensen and even worse he makes Jensen so wet. Jensen doesn't know what to do - Jared is totally inappropriate, there is no way that he could fit into Jensen's world. But Jensen knows that the longer he is around Jared, the more likely he will be to just present himself, dripping hole up, for the person who is most likely his Alpha, begging for his pups.
> 
>  **** warnings [ kinks ]** :** submissive behaviors ; semi-public claiming ; knotting ; self-lubrication ; spontaneous orgasm ; masturbation/handjob ; humping/frottage ; raw/bareback sex

Jensen never comes out of his rooms—the master suite—until well past noon. He usually has woken no earlier than 10—10:30am. He likes to laze about in a loose muslin tunic and soft linen lounging pants, sometimes in slippers, sometimes in expensive sandals. Typically the colors he wears are creams or light tans; he knows how pale and creamy his skin can be, and how sensitive he is to sunlight where his skin darkens with a new freckle every day. It's why he stays out of the sun's rays and buys expensive European creams made from whale blubber or animal placentas.

He's seated at a small breakfast table in his suite, munching on bite-sized foods that don't fill his stomach. He has to watch his weight; he has a tendency to gain excess fat to keep warm when it's colder. He finishes up with the morning newspaper, then starts flipping through the gathered mail—god knows how many days this has been collected from. He grows bored very easily, so he'll stave off until the next day. He knows he has people looking out for the more important envelopes; no one would be foolish enough to trust him to know what an actual bill looked like. He notices the circular serving tray carrying the calling cards—looks like six or seven of them. He's avoiding them because he knows what they pertain to, and he's already growing bored with the idea of what they mean.

Alphas. All of them. Come to “call” on him to be their mates...their Omega, which is what he is.

He wipes a moist fingertip on his clothing as he rolls his eyes. His hole does twitch just once to feel the fullness of a knot. In fact, it tightens, sadly feeling dry and empty. He rests his arm across his flat stomach, wondering how he'll deal with a daft-head of an Alpha once he starts to carry. His fingers slide up his bare belly, dancing around the “innie” button as he ponders what it will feel like if his Alpha was still in bed, behind him, and he was here, reading _their_ mail and rubbing his tummy over _their_ 'pup'. He has a twinge of pleasure and then it drifts away because dealing with the Alphas of his generation is like _actual_ work. He longs for the days of years ago when courting and mating were simpler, and he could be guaranteed to slip right into a household and remain the pampered and adored Omega he's always been. Problem was, every compatible Alpha he had met at his mating parties had never really sparked much inside him but regret.

No fireworks or shooting rockets. The world didn't stop spinning or tilt on its axis and his breath never got taken away...he had gotten nauseous a few times, but that didn't count for much. Dullards...the lot of them. They would have fit perfectly inside his house, just like one of the heirloom pieces or overly-large urns stuck in a corner somewhere, collecting dust bunnies and looking like something out of a bygone era.

A lifetime with _one_ Alpha. He barely could last the three hours at his own parties. Now the true test was to see who was left after a few days of impatiently making them wait for him.

Jensen is about to reach for the cards when he hears a soft knock on his door. “Come in.”

Jeffrey, Jensen's butler and all-around _go-to_ man about the house, walks in, rubbing his hands together. “Bath's drawn. I have your light brown suit pulled out in your dressing chamber.” His dark eyes dart to where Jensen's long arm extends. “Well? Did you read them **_all_**?”

“...huh?” Jensen made it seem as if he is simply resting his forearm in a stretch. “oh...no, no...some good articles in today's paper.” He makes sure to touch the exact paper he had folded up and stashed away.

“Jensen...c'mon...” Jeffrey picks up the stack of cards, handing them over. “Quick glance. Tell me which ones to keep, which to send packing.”

Jensen's jaw drops in stunned shock. “They're still _here_?” It's been longer than forty-eight hours since his party, and he can only imagine that most of his gentleman Alpha callers had been here since morning or thereabouts. “How long have they been here?”

Jeffrey shuts his eyes, opening them as he shuffles out each particular man's card. “Lord Kane...and Lord Carlson managed to show up one right after the other, an hour ago...on friggin' horseback...” He shows the cards, then plops them hard on the table. “They got bored and wandered about, now they're bickering in between each of the rooms I put them in, like an old married couple.” Jeffreys displays a hand-drawn card. “Lord Manns so kindly brought his acoustic guitar and he's written almost 13 love songs for you. Somewhere your name is in the lyrics...and all the different shades of ' _green_ ' your eyes are...”

Jensen snorts out a laugh, but Jeffrey gives him a hard glare. “...oh, sorry...” He brushes his hand through the air as if to tell Jeffrey to move on, he's heard all of this before—nothing new. “I may have heard one or two of those songs.” Jensen tilts his head to the side like he hears a peculiar noise. “I never knew how many words rhymed with ' _Jen-sen_ '...”

Jeffrey purses his lips, moving on to show a card coupled with a thick folded letter. “And _this one_ showed up earlier than them all...with a _letter_ in tow.” His dark eyebrows raise and lift at alternate times as his forehead wrinkles in confusion. “I don't remember him from the party that night. I checked the guest list...”

“Who?” Jensen's lifts his chin with an ear directed outward.

“Says his name's _Collins_... _Lord Misha Collins_.” Jeffrey holds out the letter which Jensen snatches to walk pristinely folded parchment paper into the fireplace. “ _...whoa, whoa, whoa..._ ” He hurries over with hands held out as if to save the letter before it's torched. “ _..._ what's going on?” This is the oddest reaction he's ever seen Jensen use in years.

Jensen flings the letter into the fireplace, but it's heavier than expected; it aerodynamically shoots in an arch and flies right over the flames to embed in cool ash. “ ** _...fuck!_** ” Hands on his hips, Jensen kicks off his slippers by the heel, then wanders off, frustratingly slipping off the tunic and dropping the material wherever to then loosen the drawstring ties to shake out of his pants, giving Jeffrey a flash of pale bare ass as he strolls through the partly open door of his bathroom.

This room, and the kitchen, are the only modern styles Jensen's couldn't live without, everything else looks right out of a Regency Romance novel.

Jensen sits on the edge of the porcelain tub, fingers dipping into the sudsy water as he waits for the liquid to get to an exact perfect temperature.

Jeffrey enters in hesitation, moving to stand off in the distance, by way of throwing Jensen's dirty bed clothes into the laundry bin. “...wanna talk 'bout it, son?”

“...no...not really.” Jensen mumbles out as he releases a heavy sigh.

Jeffrey's stunned and disquieted. That had been one of the more passionate, and emotional, reactions he had ever seen the young man make. “I take it...he's _familiar_ to you.”

Jensen moves his head, but doesn't look up. “Not in the ways you think.” He blinks, considers a thought, then lifts his head in profile. “I let my guard down...let myself trust in an Alpha _for once_...” Jensen stares hard at no particular spot in the distance. “...and I was buried in lies and deception before I knew what to do, once I allowed him close enough to my heart.”

 _wow..._ Jeffrey swallows a hard gulp of saliva. “I can send him on his way.”

“No.” Jensen barely shakes his head to deny he still feels any hurt. “Don't.” If he doesn't contemplate at least briefly seeing Misha than he knows he will always wonder if he didn't still carry a warped “torch” for the Alpha.

“Four is enough for today.” Jeffrey chops his hand sideways through the air to show he's got to cut the line somewhere, and if Jensen won't do it...he will. “He can return tomorrow...or next week.” He points off to the opposite wall to show sometime in the way-distant future.

“No...let him _fester_...and wonder.” Jensen danced his eyebrows around in mock-glee. He gives off a slight snicker to show he's not affected by the Alpha's presence. “He constantly left **_me_** waiting for **_him_**...” Jensen swings his legs up and over, slipping inch by slow inch under the water level. “...let's see how he likes it.”

Jeffrey watches Jensen's closely as he sinks under, then rises to slick back the soaked dark blond hair. “I can say _something_ to him while he waits...” He scratches at his face as he intently watches Jensen for a sign. “...or put him in a different chamber, apart from the rest.”

“...leave him be.” Jensen shakes his head, spitting out water in an arc. “I'm sure he was able to see the, uh...other gentleman callers.” He swishes his arms back and forth above the waterline, watching the waves he creates. “They're Alphas. They're big boys...” Jensen's faces twitches to finally smile rather broadly, like he knows the battleground he's creating below-stairs. “...they can handle a bit of conflict.”

Jeffrey smirks, arms crossing over his chest. He doesn't dress like Jensen or his rich pack friends, but he doesn't run about in jeans and a t-shirt. He knows how to dress nice enough to run Jensen's household, but it's not a suit of the common butler. “They heard each other, then picked up their individual scents.” He grabs the points of his elbows. “They all _know_ , or are _aware,_ of each other...so it's like old home week down there...” Jeffrey means this ironically, because there's quite a few shouting matches and raised voices going in-between the rooms.

“Good. Maybe one will get pissed and leave— _wait_...” Jensen swipes down his face, clearing it of dripping water. “You said ' _four_ ' would be here, if Lord Collins left...” He furrows his brow in curiosity. “...who's fourth?”

Jeffrey turns his back, walking toward a window overlooking onto the enormous yard and gardens.

“ _...Jefff-reyyy..._ ” Jensen smiles slyly, floating his body over to hang along the edge of the tub. “...what did you do?” He thinks it's adorable the sneaky ways that Jeffrey attempts to “fix” him up with Alphas.

“...oh-kay, oh-kay...” Jeffrey holds his hands up, palms out, to defend himself. “I may have tried to subterfuge, and tuck my _friend_ 's calling card into the mix.”

“ahhh...the elusive ' _friend_ ' of yours, who is both young and an Alpha.” Jensen lays his cheek down on a folded arm to look over at Jeffrey. He finds a tiny pool of water on the porcelain and pokes his fingertip in it, moving around to shuffle the shape back and forth. “How did you even come to meet this so-called...' _friend_ '?” Jensen tucks his tongue inside his cheek to curb his want to be scathingly sarcastic

“I grew-up with his pack leader...” Jeffrey drops his gaze, voice going soft. “...not a single one of them left, but him. They allowed him keep a precise square footage of property where this tiny house sat in the middle of—but...” He twists back to face Jensen. “I've told you this before, when I mentioned he was back in town and you were desperate to meet any new Alphas.” It's as he looks at Jensen that Jeffrey thinks he doesn't recall a thing, because Jensen still manages to carry that damn “bored” looked about his features. “Remember? You asked me?...a _human_...”

“Yes, I _do_ remember.” Jensen lifts his head, raising his right arm to lean his cheek on. “And being human doesn't mean you can't know packs. You worked for my parents for years.” He doesn't know why it burns in his gut sometimes when Jeffrey tries to make it seem like he never listens to a word he says. “I was ring bearer at your wedding. Do you _not_ think I pay attention?”

Jeffrey tilts his head as if Jensen expected him to say something different. Jensen knows how he can act with even the people he _likes_ in his life. “I wonder sometimes because I hesitate to tell you _anything_ about him.”

Now Jensen grows testy. “Why?—'cuz I'll only hurt him...with my priggish and uppity Omega ways?”

“You _chose_ to be this way.” Jeffrey shakes a parental index finger toward Jensen. “You always have the chance to switch back.”

“No thanks.” Jensen pushes off from the edge to float backward and raise both arms to lean on the opposite ledge, with his legs sticking out to float up. “Have you heard what those knot-heads say these days?”

“Well...when you all aren't play-acting this _foolishness_...” Jeffrey flourishes his hand in the air to mean the ways Jensen and the Alphas dress-up and carry on like they're from another era. “...just because you're bored and it's fun...I'm sure they say some pretty crude things about lower pack statuses.” He knows this for sure because he's spent some time around Alphas and he's been in the middle of those types of crass conversations, which is why he's so protective of Jensen.

“It's not the status, it's the mentality.” Jensen leans his head back on the tiled wall. “I'm afraid I'm too... _pampered_ for them.” He makes a frowny-face at the word “pampered” like it's a swear word. “It's all right to court me, ply me with chocolates and flowered bouquets and songs about my emerald/jade eyes...but once I get in their houses...in their beds, becoming pack...I know what it'll be...” Jensen starts to shift his head from side to side, changing the tone of his voice to something much worse than the way he speaks. “...' _I ain't keepin' no weakling Omega barefoot and pregnant_ '...' _I'm not made of money...you'll have to pull your weight_ '... _yada-yada-blah-blah_...” He swats his hand in mid=air to sweep the complaint away, like it's nothing that matters to him.

“You'd be surprised what you'll do when you fall in love.” Jeffrey can speak from experience, with his own wife, Samantha.

“I know. I did **_it_**. **_It_** happened.” Jensen nods his head at each comment he makes, then shakes his head. “Alphas are shitty mates. They don't know how to treat me, uh...us.” He knows he didn't correct himself quick enough, but he doesn't make a huge deal about having said the word.

“It's a lot of pressure for you, I know.” Jeffrey smooths a hand at the side of his dark beard, then brushes under his chin. “The easy parts never seem to surface.” He glances down, then back up to connect eyes across to Jensen. “It all seems like useless dancing and prancing about, only to get stuck with someone you might end up eventually growing to hate.” Jeffrey wishes he had better control over Jensen's mating, where he could be the “father-type” he's been since the young man was a little boy.

“I don't know, Jeff.” Jensen leans his head on a shoulder. He hates what he's about to do because he truly wants to give in at least once to Jeffrey incessant need to help him find a mate—one who will appreciate him and take on the responsibility of treating him like the Omega he's lived like for years. “Your...' _friend_ ' sounds a little desperate to me. It's bad enough I will have an Alpha to deal with, but I have a new pack to impress and a new life together to organize. However long it takes for us to mate for...and if I carry right from the start, I could be dealing with a 'pup'.” He sighs heavy as he chooses to go on. “Not to mention closing up this house 'til I know what to do with it.”

Jeffrey doesn't have to hear _any_ of this, because he already knows everything Jensen faces once he chooses an Alpha or the Alpha helps with the choosing. He wants to change the topic of conversation. “Heard from either your mother or father?”

“No...which, I guess, is good.” Jensen doesn't say much else about how he feels, just states the obvious. “Retirement suits them and gets them outta the house, an' outta my hair.” He shrugs his shoulders, trying not to care that he's been left alone, yet again, by his parents on one of the biggest moments of his life. “They'll come back when they feel like it.” _Or maybe they won't return at all_ , which Jensen fears will happen.

“Sam and I don't mind if you want us to keep the house open for a bit. In case you need to return, or need a breather.” Jeffrey wants Jensen to know he has a “safe place” to hide, or stay in, whenever his new pack life gets to be too much. He's not saying the Omega is weak by any standard, just sensitive with a hard outer shell to hide each flaw and inadequacy.

“If I leave...m'not coming back _for a while_.” Jensen needs Jeffrey to know he can't be “babied” anymore. He can't look vulnerable in front of his Alpha. He bows his head as he speaks, “I'm not sure, but I know I'll be busy with something less fun than what I do now.” Jensen slowly raises his head to give a small grin to Jeffrey to show he has no hard feelings.

“What?” Jeffrey scratches the side of his head, a smirk playing off his lips. “Like a decadent bath at nearly one in the afternoon?”

“...uh, yeah...” Jensen drops his chin into the water, blowing over the top layer. “...something like that.”

The sound of a muffler-gone wrong echoes through the open windows. “ ** _Oh! Good! Landscaper's here!_** ” Jeffrey starts patting his upper chest and front pant pockets, like he's trying to locate a wallet or a checkbook and pen. “I can pay the bill for the upkeep in the next two weeks.” He gestures with his thumbs toward the window, over a shoulder, then out the door to show where he needs to go for a brief time. “Do you mind? I'll just be a few minutes.”

“...yeah, yeah...” Jensen swishes his head to motion for Jeffrey to head on out, he knows he didn't need his full attention nor his permission to leave. Jeffrey was simply being respectful, like always. “...go ahead.”

Jeffrey pushes off the wall he was leaning against to head to the door, grabs the knob but turns back to Jensen. “If you need anything, Sam's on the second floor, putting up the laundered drapes.”

Jensen smiles sweetly, adoring the fact that Jeffrey and Samantha have kindly stepped into the roles of parental units, just in case he needed the support. But they also knew how to take great care of him, which he loved most about the human couple. Humans not being ashamed of serving wolf packs...well, _Jensen_...for this situation. The rest of Jensen's pack lived elsewhere in a more modernized home on a huge tract of land. Yes, you could say that he was an eccentric Omega who was used to endless pile of money waiting for him to spend, not having to know a minute of fear he would be destitute and poor, living on the streets, homeless.

While Jeffrey was gone, Jensen recalls he had been curious about this constant mention of “a good friend”, but no other wolf pack had remembered this particular tale of woe, so he had written it off as Jeffrey jerking his chain. At least it was slightly entertaining to say “no” after the nightmare images had flashed in Jensen's mind about how tragically tiny that stupid house had to be and...when Jeffrey had first told him this story, the home had been dilapidated, needing a complete renovation, not to mention Jeffrey had said the property was in desperate need of being re-grassed or freshly fertilized with new grass seedlings since the fire had killed the older roots.

How big was the _square footage_? How homely was this Alpha to be the _last remaining_?

And why the hell was Jensen even considering being set-up on yet another blind mate-date? Those never went well for him.

From somewhere outside, Jensen hears laughter, then the bang of a hand on a car hood. He frowns in confusion. He swears he had heard Jeffrey's deep laugh trailing behind and he didn't hear the usual cracked English of Mr. Escobar, his Peruvian gardener. Jensen looks around to find a towel; nothing is close-by big enough to cover his nudity. But his collection of robes hang a short distance away on the back of the bathroom door. He considers going to the window to peek, but not going too far to the sheer drapes to be detected—some stranger might be able to check out his junk...or his bare chest, whatever part of his body they would find appealing. He dips his head under the water before he hefts his body out of the tub to sit on the ledge, swinging his legs over. He steps cautiously as he drips, soaking the flooring with puddles, venturing to a point where he can see the truck-bed, then the cab and hood.

It **_is_** Mr. Escobar's company truck, but he's not sure that's Mr. Escobar or any relation.

Right now, Jensen can only see a tall height and a mane of dark brown hair...then it's as another round of laughter flows through the breeze that long, muscular arms start animating whatever's being talked about. He can see Jeffrey laughing outright, shaking his head...and it makes Jensen laugh lightly, wishing he could hear from this distance. He barely gets anything, so he has to actually step closer to the window sill. Just as he does...Jeffrey motions up and the tall replacement gardener turns at just the moment Jensen feels the curtain and sheer panels graze over his sensitive shaft. He startles, teetering a bit to reach out before he has some unfortunate bathing accident and breaks his leg. He swallows down some saliva lodged in his throat and twists to look down again. His next breath actually hitches in his esophagus...

 _oh, dear god...he's an Alpha..._ Jensen stares for longer than he anticipated, earning a slight wave from the hand attached to one of those huge forearms crossed over the elongated torso.

 _Good...Lord...Almighty...that laugh..._

It had Jensen burrowing into the curtains and holding on for dear life as he had felt his knees weaken and thighs quiver, his body jolting as he had let out a breath...not realizing he had buried himself in the actual material of the curtain against the wall. Brow braced on the textured surface, Jensen glances down to see his semi-erect cock...and as he inhales and exhales, he feels the quick contractions of his anal walls as they push out heavy globs of lubrication.

 _oh, man..._ did he just leak on himself, like he had entered puberty mere hours ago?

Jensen reaches around with a shaking hand, unsteady fingers tracing his crease to find his hole sopping wet—not only from bath water. This was anal seepage from a release. He bows his legs, peering at inner thighs and can see that one side has a droplet race going with the other side to see who could reach the floor first. He doesn't want the robe anymore; he needs to get back to the bath. But he won't walk a single step without turning off whatever freaky vibe that stranger Alpha is sending out. Jensen has to close that window or he will orgasm on the spot.

Squeezing eyes shut, covering his ears as he repeats “lalalala” way-too loudly, Jensen manages to safely shut the window...the room blissfully silent before he realizes he can hear distant noises from his bedroom. Then he recalls that his balcony doors were propped open. So Jensen paces to slam the bathroom door shut, roughly snatching a towel off the steel shelving to stroll back to the tub. Just as he reaches the ledge, he almost collapses, his hands reaching out to hold himself up as his body, literally, quakes and his cock hardens and twitches as another shot of lube fills his hole.

“ _...oh, god... I'm dying...wha's happenin' to_ ** _me?!_** ” Jensen cries out with a whimper as he rests on his knees and his hips begin to buck. “ _...oh...oh god...oh man...I need to—_ ** _fuuuck!_** ” Arm braced on the tub ledge, he reaches around, palming his right ass cheek to spread the crease wide. “ _...nnnghhh...fuck me..._ ” Jensen thrusts back, his sphincter pulsing open. “ _...fuck me...Alpha...fuck me..._ ” As fingers slide down the slit, they fall into the gape, and he pounds into his hand like he's hungry for cock—for a knot—and he needs to be filled _nownownow_ , right this second. His anal walls squeeze his fingers hard and then let go, covered in sticky ooze down to his wrist. He leans heavy on his forearm and notices he's dripping pre-come, and he brings that sticky hand around to take his length, stroking himself to orgasm. Jensen bites down on his bottom lip, but once he tastes blood he stops, then pants, whimpering out a few cries as he directs the flow of semen to the floor. “ _...yes, yes...god, yes...what.the.fuck?man..._ ” He shuts his eyes and shakes his head. “ _What the ever-loving fuck was_ ** _that?!_** ”

Jensen never had a visceral reaction that explosive to an Alpha complete stranger. A...red blood. A commoner...eh, a minimum wager, blue-collar worker who looked like he'd be one helluva ride in bed. If Jensen were into one night stands or finding knotted Alphas who didn't want mates, just willing holes... _that_ would be his fantasy fuck.

 _Dear God..._ Jensen shakes the come off his hand, squeezing down the shaft to throw pearl droplets directly under him as he tries to stand; he'll clean the floor later. Right now, he has to soak himself and wash his body a second time. He doesn't want to spend too many hours woolgathering. He's steadily encroaching on being a huge asshole Omega—the time he's wasted making the Alphas wait on him has bordered on insane. Jensen drains the tub water, picking up the towel to start drying off. He steps out, avoiding the slick and semen on the tiles as he heads to the door to tug down a light robe to cover his naked body. He's a little settled in his system, but he still feels jittery. He throws his towel to the floor, using his toes and foot to slide the material around, following the trail of wetness from the tub to the window.

He nears the window to look down, seeing the truck alone—no sign of the Alpha, but a few items are missing out of the truck-bed and they line the side of the vehicle's bodywork. _hmm..._ nice to know the Alpha was good-looking _and_ a hard-worker. Oh...and apparently he can make Jensen wet and come instantly with a single laugh...well, not _just_ a laugh, but still...it's never happened before.

Throwing the towel in a heap, missing the bin, as usual, Jensen pads out to head back to his food, suddenly ravenous, and he picks up a plate of meat and cheese cubes, taking the stack of calling cards in the other hand to head to the open balcony. But he turns right around to head back inside, moving to the fireplace. He knows exactly where Misha's letter is...he'll crawl on hands and knees to dig it out. He contemplates tossing the folded square back into the fire, but the fact Misha had imprinted the wax stamp of the faked Collins family crest intrigues him. He dumps the food cubes in his robe pocket, then the calling cards in another as he carries a goblet of iced tea with him, trying to break the wax seal with his thumbnail. He's going to read this on an outside deck lounger, feet propped up and chin held high in the air as he over-analyzes every damn line written, making faces and trying not to snortle tea out of his nostrils.

 **—Dearest Heart...**

“...oh, wow...layin' it on think, I see...” Jensen mumbles out with the roll of his eyes.

 **—I know this is unexpected of me...**

“......then why the fuck do it, man? huh?” Jensen extends the arm with the note out.

A note. _One_ side. Folded like it was some kind of five-age soliloquy, full of apologies and shared heartbreak.

Jensen turns his head away in disgust, not able to look at the paper anymore as he memorizes exactly what's written.

 **—but I couldn't feel good about not trying one last time, putting my name in the running for your hand to let you know I'm the only Alpha you need. Nay...love? Loved? Please...say you do, still...**

Then Misha had flourished his cursive, making it take over the whole bottom half.

Jensen lets the note drop, blowing away against the stone railing. Not one, “ _I'm sorry_ ”...not even a “ _I was wrong_ ”. No declaration of hurt or harm done to Jensen's person or his heart. No explanation to where he had been all this time. If he and Victoria were still mated and knocking boots. Nothing but a...“ _grrr, I'm your Alpha, dummy...'cuz you said you loved me years ago_ ”...

Jensen takes a sip of his tea, crossing his ankles as he leans his head back in a recline position. He sets the glass down before condensation sends it slipping out of his fingers and crashing to the cement floor, and he arcs an arm over his face, blocking out sunlight and shielding anyone from seeing his misty eyes. He reaches into his pocket to finish off the meat and cheese cubes, then trades arms to pull out the pile of cards. It's hilarious to him how far his pack generation have taken this playful reenactment of a long-ago era, making mating season less boring and monotonous. He wonders what other people not in their circle would think about their odd-ball, high-class ways.

He tucks all the cards away, after ripping them to pieces. Jensen will throw them in the fire once he returns to his bedroom, but for now, he feels this strange need to shut his eyes, turn off his mind and cat-nap. Maybe five, ten or twenty-five minutes. That orgasm had really done him in. He dangles an arm over one armrest, breathing in and out to release tension, something he taught himself when he had to deal with his heats alone; Jeffrey and Samantha had tried, but couldn't do anything to ease his pain or agony.

Then... _the chainsaw revs_...and Jensen softly whimpers as his peace is disturbed. He sits upright, debating going in and napping or just heading into his dressing room to change into clothes for the day. _Dammit..._ those poor, unsuspecting Alphas were dangling so deliciously by single threads, probably butting heads and chests, breaking expensive ceramic and glass vases over each others' heads. Jensen exaggerates a laugh as he swings a leg over to stand, then moves toward the stone railing. He turns to look down at the truck still in the yard, secretly wishing the stranger Alpha to be there to distract him. But all he can hear is the buzzing of the chainsaw and the annoying _flap-flip-flap_ of Misha's note trying to take flight in the breeze as it catches on one of the carved pieces of the stonework.

Rather than have the paper blow away to litter the yard, Jensen picks it up to fold sloppily as he rips it to pieces. He twists sharply to head to the open balcony doorway, only to find himself looking at a view of the hot Alpha on a ladder, a chainsaw in hand as he cuts down dead branches. Each time he reaches or raises his arms, the bottom hem of his t-shirt pulls up, exposing bare skin and an elastic waistband to briefs. Jensen bites down on his top lip, closing his eyes to hope the guy doesn't laugh, and he reopens his eyes to find a smiling face peering up at him from under the shade of the tree.

“ ** _I'm cuttin' your tree branches!_** ”...is yelled around a huge hand.

Jensen goes to the end of the balcony where the Alpha is standing. “ ** _...I'm on my balcony, in my robe!_** ” He only states the obvious, but it makes the Alpha laugh and give a thumbs-up for being a smart-ass.

The Alpha goes back to wielding the chainsaw, cutting close enough to the tree trunk, where he can't go any further. The branch dangles precariously; two hands try to grab the bulk to tug hard with a gloved grip. The Alpha realizes he'll need to jump down to pull from the bottom, near the ground.

Jensen stares at the intricate muscles flexing and shifting at the deft actions taken, like the Alpha did this for a living. He watches the hem of the t-shirt barely reach the back of the waistband of the loose jeans. Each time the ass bends over, Jensen tightens the shape of his hands that have formed into fists in his pockets.

With one solid yank, there's a crack of wood and the branch is set free. The Alpha throws the weighty object in with the growing pile of branches he's started and will burn later.

Jensen gives a slow clap, unimpressed to the Alpha's face, but deep inside he wonders just how rough those big hands would be on another pack member. He chuckles lightly as he witnesses the graceful bow and the roll of a gloved hand to show and appreciated “thanks”. “ ** _What other tricks can you do?!_** ”

The Alpha remains standing still, not sure what's happening. Are they flirting or just randomly trading barbs...home owner to landscaper? “ ** _uh...I can burp the Star Spangled Banner!_** ”

Jensen chokes on a laugh, rolling his eyes. Sounds like one tough beer-guzzling roughneck. He's not sure he's doing the smart thing by banter-yelling down to an Alpha he's not familiar with. “ ** _I'll take your word for it!_** ”

The Alpha wipes a forearm, and wrist, over his sweaty brow. “ ** _What are you doing tonight?!_** ”

 _oh, wow..._ was Jensen just asked out? Or was this one of those Regular Joe man-dates?

Jensen takes a hard swallow because the Alpha saunters easily across the lawn to come close enough to stand underneath his balcony. On closer inspection, the hot Alpha is even hotter than he anticipated. At least they no longer have to yell between the distance. “Same thing I do every night.”

“What?” Dark eyebrows lift in curious wonder as a smile eeks out over parting lips. “Preen on your balcony in your robe like you're Eva Peron?”

Jensen snickers, eyebrow raised at the mad-knowledge thrown at him—either there was world history learned or a deep love for Andrew Lloyd Webber musicals. “No, I'm... _entertaining_. I've got... _guests_ , and they may be sticking around.”

“ _oh..._ ” The Alpha nods his head as he cackles out a hearty laugh that makes him rub over his belly by way of tucking under his loose t-shirt to expose the tantalizing bare flesh covered in a few sprinkles of dark hairs. “...is _that_ why you have horseshit all around your property and a slightly tipsy and napping carriage driver in your driveway?”

Jensen freezes a smile on his face as he blinks fast, wondering exactly what the hell has been going on. He can't see the whole driveway when he turns around, but he does notice the grazing horses that flank distant corners of the backyard. “...oh god... ** _dammit!_** ” Now his need to drag his ass to make the Alphas suffer makes no god-damn sense. Not if it's at the cost of ruining his property.

The Alpha snickers loudly, his whole body jolting as he takes off his gloves to move back to the shade of the tree to lift the chainsaw in one hand. “I can take the shit and mulch it in your plants...” He wanders over the green grass to head toward the truck so he can put away the chainsaw. “...but I won't put back all the grass they're eating. It all comes out in the end...just so you know” The Alpha wiggles both eyebrow in a slight tease to his bowel joke.

“ _...thanks...thanks a lot..._ ” Jensen mutters out ungratefully, twisting to head back inside.

“ ** _Hey!_** ”

“ ** _What?!_** ” Jensen calls out form the doorway, holding onto the molding.

The Alpha back-walks a few inches so he can be seen over the railing. “ _I know you'd like nothing better than to send all them, uh..._ ** _suitors_** _away and come out with me!_ ” He talks like he knows what's going on inside the house, like he knows the guests were other Alphas.

Jensen pushes off the door molding to head toward the railing to lean his elbows to stare down. “ ** _Go out?! With you?!_** ” He can't help but let out a stuttered laugh. “ ** _Where?! The local barn swill and honky tonk?! No..._** ” Jensen mimics what the Alpha had done before, shaping his hand around his mouth to call out, then twists away to head back inside. “ ** _...thank you!_** ”

“ ** _Hey!_** ”

“ ** _What!?!_** ” Jensen is beyond exasperated about this Alpha's need to pester him during his private time.

“ ** _...you got yourself a hard mouth on you, for an Omega!_** ”

Jensen paces hurriedly to the railing to stare down fiercely toward the Alpha. “ ** _Excuse me?!_** ” In a wild moment of sudden fear, he backs up slightly as he sees the predatory approach of the Alpha as he manages to look up at Jensen under heavy-lidded animalistic eyes.

The Alpha nears the edge-line below the balcony to tempt Jensen closer again to hear him better. “You don't think I can _scent_ you from here... ** _Omega_**?” He gives off a soft cackle, folding his huge forearms over his bulging chest as he puffs out his lungs in a deep breathing pattern. “...an' back when you _ogled_ me... _flashing_ me in the window...” He dips his head to then raise and look at Jensen in profile like he already knows what Jensen's been up to. “...did you find yourself getting _wet_ and _slick_ for ** _me_** _?!_ ”

“ ** _...you're disgusting!_** ” Jensen barks down as he pounds his fists on the stone ledge.

“ _hey..._ I'm an Alpha...” The Alpha shrugs his shoulder nonchalantly, like he can't prevent his body, or his emotions, from reacting instinctively. “...can't be helped...” Dark eyes narrow on Jensen's angry face. “...just like how you're gonna send every one of those weak-kneed pussified Alphas away...and take me up on my offer...”

“ ** _oh!_**...” Jensen twists to his side, giving the Alpha barely a glance over a shoulder. “ ** _...and you're such a great catch, with your chainsaw-tree-climbing-branch-breaking tricks!_** ”

“ ** _whoo-ee!_**...” The Alpha slaps the fat bulk of his thigh, bending over to crack up laughing. “...who let your toast fall buttered-side down this mornin'...?”

“...no one...just, just...” Jensen has no quick comeback to spring on the Alpha. “... ** _fuck you!_** ”

“ _...hey..._ I was trying to be nice but if you want me to...” The Alpha is now practically directly under the balcony, but he still tries to be in plain view at all times for Jensen. “...I can bust my way through _any_ of your doors, or find me a tall-enough ladder to climb up this balcony an' show you how a _real_ Alpha treats his Omega...”

Jensen can't stand it anymore. He growls and storms off; no witty comment to retort with. He simply paces his bedroom, muttering to himself in frustration. He's so pissed and angry at himself for letting the Alpha get the best of him. He doesn't know why he suddenly can't move—his body wants to sink...it wants to lay down. He gets to his knees, like he was in the bathroom. He grabs the closet thing he can lean on, or put pressure against, to ride out whatever's quaking inside of him again. Jensen crosses his arm over the cushioned seat of his chair at the table, burying his face away as he feels the contractions start; he pumps back into nothing, spreading his knees so his ass widens and he gulps fast as more lube coats his rectum, feeling his cock start to stiffen.

 ** _Fucking bullshit! Mother fuckin' Alpha!_**

 ** _He's_** to blame for Jensen's sudden case of uncontrollable wetness and these incredibly powerful anal orgasms that he's never had before, not with any other Alpha. He whimpers with a cry as he lifts his head, desperate to feel fullness, to feel a warm body behind him...to stop the empty, lonely feeling that creeps in when he realizes what a hard-sell he's made himself as a viable mate, when he touts about being some kind of special snowflake Omega.

“ _...why is this happening? I don't even like_ ** _him_** _...I don't know_ ** _him_** _...why am I—unghhh...why do I feel like_ ** _he_** _could be the one...wha—?_ ”

Jensen knows that the last release was more of an emotional upheaval than a physical reaction. He tries to stand, getting to shaky knees as he walks as far as he can until he reaches the footboard of his bed. Using the bed-frame as a balance, he walks around to the right side to open his night stand drawer and looks inside to see if he has any leftover pill bottles. A few suppressors would be great to swallow down right about now. Hopefully the Alpha doesn't have too many gardening jobs to do around the property.

Once he's sure his equilibrium is controlled, he rolls over the mattress, dropping feet to the floor to head toward his dressing room and walk-in closet. Like always...good old reliable Jeffrey had pulled the suit out like he had said he had. All the accessories Jensen would need were laid out with boxers, socks and shoes. Jensen dresses with very little fanfare and a haze about his mind. That had been three explosive releases in a span of barely an hour. And he's starting to feel more sleepy, his lids actually drooping as he contains a yawn behind his hand. He does the final touches of fixing his tie, the double-breasted vest and adjusting the professionally tailored jacket's collar around his neck.

He wanders over to get a good look at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He's ready to go meet these Alphas, but he feels a weird tightening in his gut, deep within. Like a fear that if he left his dressing room, going back through his bedroom, he would find that Alpha there. Jensen is too scared to leave the way he came in, so he exits through a second doorway that takes him into the same hall outside the master suite. He rethinks using the main staircase, just because he really _doesn't_ want to see his suitors before he's ready. He turns down the hall to head to a set of secret stairs that's mostly used by staff and servants. It'll take him directly to the kitchen; Jensen knows all the ways to avoid the rooms the Alphas wait in.

As he hits the bottom step, tugging on shirts cuffs to meet the end of his sleeves, he hears the fridge door open then shut, the sink faucet turns on as a cabinet door is slammed shut. He expects to see Samantha or one of the kitchen staff, but once he steps fully into the huge modern kitchen, he stops instantly...his eyes noticing the familiar t-shirt and jeans covered in patches of bodily sweat, the way the dark brown mane cranes back as the throat gulps what was once a glass full of water. Some drops slip out of the corner of the mouth, sliding down the strong jaw and trailing the elongated neck, mixing with sweat. Jensen tries to keep quiet, hoping he can retreat and hide so he's not seen. He thinks he's safe when the Alpha turns back to the sink to refill the glass.

“ _...leave this room,_ ** _I'll_** _only follow..._ ” The low purred growl makes Jensen go stiff.

“ _...dammit..._ ” Jensen moves to the center island, hands spreading to brace on the counter.

Slowly, the Alpha twists around, smirk on his face and muscles flexing as he lifts an arm to take another drink. Dark eyes give Jensen a once-over as the strong neck swallows, Adam's apple bobbing up and down. “...your costume is cute...but you have _too many_ clothes on.”

“It's not a ' _costume_ '. It's an actual suit I own.” Jensen pulls back from the counter as the Alpha moves to lean his pelvis on the opposite side, setting down the glass to stare across. “...stop looking at me like you're undressing me with your eyes. It's rude.”

“...an' you're beautiful, but I think you know that.” Dark eyebrows raise as he keeps staring longer and harder, eyes darting to every particular point of Jensen's body he wishes to see naked and under him. “If the other Alphas here are any indication, you really don't mind toying with their affections either. Using your body to reel them in, only to throw them back. I find _that_ quite rude.” He picks up the glass for another quick sip, working his throat the way he knows will affect Jensen's already aroused state.

Jensen tries to make it past the end of the main kitchen counter to reach the dining room, bypassing this... _need_ to fight this Alpha and earn some respect. He never makes it...the tall Alpha paces around the island faster, pulling Jensen's side against his front to back-walk them—Alpha lands hard along the counter edge, stuck in the corner, his hand rubbing over and down to press into his ass.

“ _...I feel you getting hot..._ ” Fingers slip under the back inseam of the trousers, but then hands quickly turn Jensen to mesh them chest to chest. “ _...you're probably wet for me._ ” Dark head raises then stares down the bridge of his nose at Jensen.

Jensen never lifts his head, just glares unfocused ahead, mind a bit murky as he's now closer to the Alpha who makes his body weaken and quake. He's swiftly lifted and plopped down on the counter surface, landing on his bottom, making him cry out softly and open his legs. A tight, hard...surprisingly warm body easily slips between his thighs and yanks him forward. Jensen jerks with the yank and tilts his head to the side, then backward, feeling lips graze his skin, a tongue poking out with sharp edges of teeth. He thrusts against the hard groin, squeezing his thighs around the strong body.

“ _...god...you're even more ready for me than I thought..._ ” Fingers gently caresses his face, combing through his hair. “ _...you're such a good...obedient Omega...knowin' jus' how to please your mate..._ ”

Jensen doesn't know why the words both enrage and arouse him. Usually he has pushed the Alpha way, not held him tighter. Or he has turned his back and has ignored the Alpha, not turned his face to slide skin against skin. He hates how he's been reduced to his status yet again and this blue collar Alpha is bringing him to his knees— _literally_. As he bucks the body away, he widens the span of his legs to jump down to plant feet solid to the ground.

“ _...good, good..._ ” The Alpha laughs, unprepared for the struggling. “ _...I would think twice if you hadn't put up a bit of a fight._ ” Huge hands reach out to cup his head, Jensen knocks one arm off to try for the other, but the hand slips further back to slide over the back of his scalp and grabs tufts of dirty blond hair.

Jensen whimpers as he's roughly manhandled and his fists open to hold onto the broad shoulders like he'll fall if he doesn't hold on. Bodies in close contact, he feels the stiff material of the jeans over his thigh, the shock of heat and the throb of an impressive shaft beneath as it thrusts and presses into his body. He starts to pant, tries to control his breathing through mouth and nostrils.

The hand forces their heads to lean together. “ _...jus' relax...follow your instincts...you know we both want this..._ ” Now lips kiss his skin, sliding up to bite at a lobe and lick the shape. “ _...ssshhh...don't talk...jus' turn aroun'..._ ”

Jensen draws out the action of shutting his eyes, opening his lips to suckle on the thumb. He doesn't know why he does this or why he begins to obey and turn his body around so the Alpha's groin can conform to his backside. Bracing his palms flat on the counter, he pushes back into the heated crotch, the throb intensifying as it rests across the crease of his ass. “ _...oh, oh...oh, yeah...fuck...me..._ ”

“ _Told you..._ ” The Alpha growls out as he tucks his face into the side of Jensen's head. “ _...you have too many clothes on._ ”

“ _...s-s-s-so good...you feel...unghhh...please..._ ”

Hands are lowered to work on Jensen's belt, Jensen is reaching around to one-hand grab an ample ass cheek under denim. They move in a combined thrusting motion as the Alpha gets belt undone and loosened, working on lowering the zipper to feel the erection under the too-tight briefs stretched beyond their means.

“ _...god...so hard for me..._ ” There's a hurried gulp taken, face nudging near an ear. “ _...I-I-I'm Jared..._ ”

Jensen furrows his brow, his heart clenching at the slight slip of nervousness. Like the whole Alpha-ness is all an act. “ _...Jen...Jensen..._ ”

“ _...I know..._ ” There's a kiss to the cheek as Jensen swiftly spins toward Jared. “ _...I've worked for you for quite a while._ ”  
The smile Jensen is given is way-too bright and friendly for this erotic of an intimate moment.

“ _...never seen you._ ” Jensen wrinkles his forehead in slight perplexity; a face like that would've stayed with him.

The Alpha's brow furrows with dark lashes falling on pale cheeks as he attempts to control his own aroused state. “ _...been around, but not durin' mating season._ ”

“ _...all this time? And you show yourself_ ** _now_** _?_ ” Jensen is simply flabbergasted the Alpha waited this long to come after him.

The Alpha tenses at the use of tone to try and attack him. “ _..._ ** _you_** _...may have been ready..._ ** _I_** _wasn't..._ ”

Jensen feels his upper body weaken, wanting to lay down. He knows what's about to happen and he knows he can't stop it. He pushes against Jared, getting him to step back. “ _...p-p-please...gimme a minute..._ ”

Jared complies, but holds onto Jensen's body because it feels as if he's starting to shiver, like the room has suddenly dropped into freezing temperatures. “...wha—? Wha's wrong? Why are you—?” His voice rises to a higher pitch as he grows worried.

And then it happens, like all those _other_ times. Jensen's thighs start to shake, knees weaken—Jared catches him, holds him up by a hand on his abdomen. Jensen feels the clenching of his walls as an intense release is expelled out, coating his anal cavity. Jensen takes one hand to dive under the elastic band of his briefs and feels how hard he is and close to coming.

Jared can only stare in wild fascination. “ _god-damn...I do_ ** _that_** _to you..._ ”

“ _yes...I need you—I need you to—_ ” Jensen looks over his shoulder to see Jared still dressed. He shuts his eyes because he almost wants to beg for cock or the knot. Jared having his jeans on means only rough foreplay will get them to a completion point. Jensen brings his hand back up to rest on the counter surface. “ _—press as hard as you can against me, thrusting..._ ” He never expects kisses to his hair, face and nape, nor hands to sculpt his back, down to his waist.

“ _...okay..._ ” The Alphas voice is softening, almost tender and loving. “ _...I'll try to be gentle..._ ”

“ _...please do..._ ” Jensen doesn't beg because he knows that what his body needs initially is whatever the Alpha has to give him—he'll take anything to feel relief of this agony within. “ _...but if you can't, jus' be careful if you're rough..._ ” His trousers are fully lowered, falling to right above hi kneecaps, then his tight boxers are pulled away, freeing his blood-red cock and pulsating hole to cool air. “ _...oooo-oh...please...don' wanna go through this alone again..._ ”

Jared draws him up, flush with his chest, and he pushes him into the low cabinetry, pounding against the bare ass. Jensen arcs up, almost off the floor as he leans backward into the warmth of the pliant body behind him. His anal muscles work overtime as he releases glob after glob of lubricant; his cock gets frenzied variations of friction. Jensen comes where he stands, wanting to crumble to the floor, but strong arms hold him upright.

“ _...ngghhh...Alpha...I need you, Alpha..._ ” Jensen can no longer deny it. His body has openly declared for him that _this_ Alpha is the one that will make him the kind of Omega he was born to be, despite his cultured and pampered upbringing. “ _...we need to—unghhh..._ ” He's riding the aftermath, nearly content in hands coaxing him through. “ _...it won't be enough...the other Alphas...you have to..._ ” Jensen licks his lips wet, his head leaning forward, almost touching the counter surface. “ _...claim me...in front of them..._ ”

“...w-what?! What kind of a—” Jared roughly spins Jensen around, having to dip his head to catch averting green eyes. “... _freakshow_ are you running here?”

“It's how this is done.” Jensen blinks slow, his head bowed in mild shame. “Back in the days when wolf forms were the norm...living in, and out, of dens didn't allow for privacy. Alphas knotted their mates right in front of other Alphas...” He raises his chin to meet wide hazel eyes that strike him straight to his gut. “...in front of the _whole_ pack.”

“This isn't _then_ , Jensen...” Jared backs up an inch or two to stare down at Jensen. “... _this_ isn't even whatever year you rich a-holes think it is.” He grabs onto the ledge to his right, hand tight on the counter. “We don't publicly claim mates like we used to.” Jared draws his body near, not making a huge deal out of Jensen still being half-naked as he reaches out to play with lapels and the various buttons he finds. “We mate behind closed doors, knotting for hours on end so we're covered in the other's scent and semen...” He hooks a finger down the middle of the vest to pull Jensen toward him. “... _then_ the whole pack knows. End of story.”

They're almost nose to nose, if Jensen would stop dropping his head.

Jensen gives out a tiny smile as he watches Jared from the side of his eyes. “You're sweet to not want me to feel shamed or embarrassed...” He hopes this is what he can hear in Jared's tone. But he's more familiar with a general sense of haughty Alphas, so he could be wrong. “...or maybe you don't think you'd perform well with other Alphas watching.” Jensen can tell Jared is annoyed and upset.

Jared reaches for a clean section of paper towels, doing the best he can to fall to one knee so he can wipe off the wet cocktip poking out at him, then over the soiled clothes, not to mention down to the floor covered in semen under them. “I should've take you here, but I...” Jared scratches at his head, shrugging. “...guess I'm too much of a _modern_ Alpha for you.” He genuinely frowns in slight disappointment and fear. He slowly rises to his full height, grabbing for another paper towel to set aside for Jensen to take. “I actually _like_ getting to know my mate. I _like_ talking...and laughing, sharing stories.” Jared lifts his head to look around the kitchen as he moves to set himself on the other side of Jensen to block his naked body from view. “I _like_ bed-play and rough wrestling to intimacy. I _like_ the slow draw into knotting. I don't even knot the first time I enter.” He watches as Jensen picks up the towel to move to the sink to wet it, showing off a side view of the underside of bare ass where the bottom hem of the button-down shirt falls.

Jared works his jaw to force out pent-up tension. “I want my mate to _feel_ me...not the _one_ difference of my body that constantly makes me superior to them...though I hate feeling that way toward true mate.”

Jensen keeps his body turned away as he wrings the towel to shake out the material to reach behind and discretely wash along his crack and deep to the hole. He can't worry about his inner thighs as he draws his trousers and briefs up. What stuns him is Jared's insistence that he help, not only taking the soil paper towel but sliding his clothes back into position. Jared forcibly spins him to face frontward, swatting Jensen's hands away, nowhere to put them except grabbing onto the flexing biceps. Jensen is able to look at Jared now, as close as he is, while the Alpha bows his head, mouth working in frustrations. “ _...you're really not like other Alphas..._ ” This stuns him to an unsettling quiet.

“ _...sorry..._ ” Jared mutters out from tight lips as he works at belting Jensen back into his trousers.

“no, no...it's actually... _refreshing_ for a change.” Jensen is so tempted to weakly lean into Jared's arms as they surround him. “They don't make my body react like you just did.” He gives Jared a short smile, with a spurt of air from his nostrils. “I know some Omegas drop trough and go moist for _any_ Alpha that shows an interest...” Jensen shrugs his shoulder, turning his face away with a small laugh. “I guess tha's why I have this reputation in our circle of being, uh...a little ' _frigid_ '...” He twists back to look up at Jared as the Alphas massive hands reach out to grab the counter ledge on either side of Jensen's body.

Jared rests the weight of his body off the extension of his long arms, hands gripping tight to the counter. “...you're not, by the way.” He blinks to glance at Jensen with a grin.

“Thanks, but...” Jensen doesn't know why he's starting to feel so comfortable with an Alpha this close to him, nor does he want to push him away and make a run for it. “...I've never felt for any of them the way you make me feel.” He hesitates in reaching out with his own hand to press against the wetness of the t-shirt, watching the deep dips of the lungs as Jared breathes evenly. “They'd never believe anything I said, unless they saw _proof_ with their own eyes.”

“Why do you bother?” Jared shakes his head as he wrinkles his brow. “Why do you let them dictate you act like that if they know no other Alpha ignites you?” He shifts to place himself to leaning off to the right side of Jensen's body, resting his left elbow on the counter surface.

“A challenge, I suppose? I don't know.” Jensen shakes his head and shrugs, never able to understand the mind of the rich Alphas in his circle. “Maybe I have to mature or go through a phase where something inside me changes so I could be the kind of Omega they want.”

“Barefoot and pregnant?” Jared snorts out as he looks off in the distance.

“No...not even close.” Jensen hops onto the counter on his own, his body slightly bumping Jared. “They may play at this whole courting business to win me over, but once they have me...” He swallows hard, looking down as he tugs on his trouser legs to adjust the material over his skin. “...I don't think they want me to live quite as lavishly as I'm used to. I'll have to...do my duty in bed...get pregnant...carry one or two pups at once, then...” Jensen braces his hands on either side of his thighs; his right hand settles near Jared's arm. “...actually find a job or at least tend to the home of my Alpha.”

Jared stares at the side of Jensen's profile, wishing he'd look at him. “...and you were willing to bow down to do their biddings?—'cuz why?”

“Because...I'm not getting any younger and I don't know when I'll be most fertile or when I'll stop but...I feel like I'm running out of time.” Jensen rubs the side of his cheek against a shoulder joint. “I know I've been a disappointment to my parents. They put their lives on hold when they had me. I kinda robbed them of their youth...and me being so...diffic—picky about a mate, I almost turned them gray before they could be gran'parents.” He gives a hard laugh at himself as he blinks over at Jared who isn't laughing.

“You shouldn't live your life for someone else. Even someone you love. You should want the life you have, not be coerced into it.” Jared throws out the paper towels into the garbage bin, distancing himself. He turns to tuck the tips of his fingers into his front pockets. “You should also want your mate because you can't see any other way to live without him.” Jared tilts his head as he stares at Jensen. “He shouldn't have to give you material things to make you feel loved...or worthy. But he really shouldn't take those things away from you to completely immerse you in your new life.”

Jensen looks at Jared, pretty sure he feels he's about to be denied. “...am I being rejected by an Alpha?” He lifts one side of his mouth in a smirk. “Tha's a first.”

“No...well, I don't know, man.” Jared scratches at his scalp under an ear, then sets his hand down on the island counter. “It's a lot to think about.” His eyes gaze about the lavish kitchen set-up. “If your house wasn't so full of the stench of tight-assed, money-grubbing Alphas...I'd be a little more confident I could not only satisfy you in the bedroom, but also...” Jared shakes his head and turns away to show Jensen his back. “...well, I'm not rich, but I'm not poor or destitute.” He's slowly pacing the floor, every once in a while looking over at Jensen. “I would need you to help me, but I wouldn't expect you to work all the time.” Jared notices how wide Jensen's eyes have become, stunned by what he's saying. “I think both of us know it sucks to be lonely and it's good to have companionship...but there should be an equal give and take.”

Jensen sits up straight, startled by the maturity in Jared, and the way he talks to him like he wants to include him in every aspect of the life they'd have together. “Do you have a house?” He tugs on a shirt cuff under his jacket sleeve. He wants to hear it from Jared's own mouth what kind of update has happened.

 

==&&==&&==&&==  
 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

“I have a modest place.” Jared's being humble, lessening what he's accomplished on his own because he doesn't like boasting about what he has. “Not as huge as _this_ , but...” He quickly spins to smile over at Jensen. “...strange that I almost know you'd love it. Or you'd grow to love it, like I have.”

“And your pack...” This is what Jensen fears the most. “...will they—will it be an easy road for them to accept me?”

Jared frowns in curiosity. “I keep to myself. I don't bother anyone.” He lifts his chin high, proud of how he's made a difference in his life. “Everyone gets along nicely without complaint.” He lets out a light laugh as he makes his way toward an exit outdoors.

Jensen jumps down off the counter, rubbing palms together. He keeps his head bowed but does, from time to time, look over at Jared. He hates watching the Alpha back away, like he has to leave. “...uh...I-I-I'll need some time with each of them to say ' _goodbye_ ', try to convince them that I'm not...” Jensen keeps a hand on the counter, sliding fingers along as he walks. “...interested, or available, anymore. Some Alphas don't get the hint even after _several_ rejections.”

“Maybe you should finally show them the Omega you really are...” Jared snorts out a quick chuckle. “...or the one you want to be once you _do_ mate.” He swiftly turns his head to stare intensely at Jensen. “You weren't serious about any of those suitors, were you?” Jared doesn't want to get too comfortable if there's something brewing elsewhere.

“...no...no, I wasn't.” Jensen is stunned that Jared asked, because it means he wants Jensen without any attachments. “They bored me even before I knew all, uhm... _five_ of them were here.”

“ _Five_? _hmm..._ that's quite a number.” Jared is impressed that Jensen could garner that much attention, being as prickly and difficult as he had been. “Should I stand guard at the front door as each heartbroken Alpha leaves, make sure they really understand they can't come back?” He puffs out his chest to joke that he can play well at being a good “bouncer”.

“no, no...” Jensen shakes his head as he holds out a hand to press to his chest. “ ** _I'll_** take care of them. ** _I_** made this mess, **_I'll_** clean it up.”

Jared strolls toward the sliding glass doors he came in through. “Come find me if you need help. I know how to bounce these knot-heads out on their asses, if they can't get the hint.” He makes certain to flex biceps for Jensen to notice.

“Thanks...uhm...Jared...” Jensen tests the name on his lips, in his mouth: the sound vibrates through him, making him smile.

Half-in, half-out, Jared stares in stunned quiet. “You should smile more often...not that you need improvement with how beautiful you already look.” He gives a small wave and disappears off the back deck.

Jensen dips his head in embarrassment. He's always known how handsome and attractive he was...some Alphas think he gets off on being vain, but it isn't until right this minute, once Jared leaves, that he understand that good looks weren't everything and true beauty came more from the inside out than being solely on the outside to attract a mate.

He adjusts his tie and jacket, then starts to make his way to the front part of the house. He knows that Jeffrey will often place visitors in the salons and sitting rooms according to how they arrived, then going east salon to west sitting room, and finally north sitting room to south—well, south- _east_ —salon.

Jensen walks to the first door, knocking softly, opening the paneling to call out to Lord Kane or Lord Carlson, but neither responds. There's a fire blazing and food having been eaten on the low coffee table, but no Alphas in sight. Maybe the two men had fought; one gave in during their battle, letting the other win. Shrugging his shoulders, Jensen sighs, grateful for one less Alpha to deal with. He steps across the circular hall and reaches the second door—the west sitting room. For some reason, despite hearing peculiar noises echoing from inside, he still turns the knob after he softly knocks twice. He expected to see Lord Kane or Lord Carlson, but not the two of them _together_...one on his knees and balled fists, while the other pounded into him with his cock...

“ _...don' fuckin' knot me...jus' fuck me...yeayeayea...right there, baby...right there..._ ”

Jensen shuts the door, lazily strolling in to lean on the back of a chair. “So...you two _finally_ gave in to one another?”

Lord Kane, Christian, looks up and over at Jensen. “...sorry, man...you were takin' too long...we got bored, so we—”

“...you could've left.” Jensen snorts out a hard laugh, shaking his head. “Found a hotel or...gone back to your _own_ homes.”

Lord Carlson, Steve, pushes his forehead into the carpeting as he can't stop the need to slow thrust backward into Christina's pelvis. “...we didn't dare leave to forfeit to the other. We don't like to lose.”

Jensen widens his eyes on Steve. “Isn't _this_ losing?...being the sweet Bottom to your nemesis?”

“No...'cuz once he shoots his load, it's **_my_** turn...” Steve glances over his shoulder toward Christian. “You know this jus' means I get to do the _same things_ to you?...” He pushes off the rug to shove hard at the other Alpha. “...try to fit that knot in me _one.more.time_...”

“ _...okay, okay...sheesh..._ ” Christian holds his hands up, palms out to stop Steve from getting too pissy.

Jensen turns to back out of the room with the shake of his head. He doesn't know why he smiles or why he thinks that couldn't have happened to two more deserving Alphas. They would never have found find mates, because the other would have always tried to steal the other's mate or best his competitor with a comparable or better mate of his own. It would be less complicated that they don't ruin others' lives and keep their crazy, obsessive need to turn everything into a game of victory to themselves. Jensen will try to remember not to re-enter this exact room, and attempt to tell the staff to steer clear, because that battle of wills could go on all day.

It was actually kind of hot—Jensen's palms were sweaty as his heart races a little. To deny an Alpha to use his knot... _god_ , it got him aroused to think of Jared. How the Alpha would spend so much time playing, then work so hard at the foreplay to then deny him entrance; Jensen clenches his ass, thinking about the fullness pressuring and stretching his hole, then he unclenches to feel a small dribble of lube leak down to wet his briefs. He wasn't sure he should enter another room alone with an Alpha, the scent of his juices on his clothes might stir them to action. But Jensen knows the faster he gets this done, the sooner he can invite Jared back inside.

In the north sitting room, he can hear the acoustic guitar playing of Lord Manns...Jason. It doesn't sound like a bad tune, but Jensen has no doubt the lyrics need a major overhaul. He knocks, hears the soft call of “come in” and then enters.

“...hey, Jason...” Jensen lifts one eyebrow upward at how handsome Jason looks compared to the prior times where he didn't bother buying a new suit or grooming himself to impress Jensen and the other Omegas, or play in the rich elite's silly games. This time, Jason had done everything.

Setting aside his guitar, Jason stands. “You look...gorgeous, as usual...Lord Ackles.” He tugs on the coat lapels to pull the thick material over his chest.

Jensen shakes his head, getting quite bored with this “Lord” stuff. “It's okay to call me ' _Jensen_ ' when we're alone. I'm sorry it took me so long to, uh...” He scratches at his scalp, wondering how to exactly word this apology.

Jason had been one of those delicate rich Alphas who mated only because it was required of their station. Starting a music career had been an unobtainable dream of his; his pack frowned upon him pursuing this endeavor, because he hadn't been good at it. They never knew why he just didn't enjoy his money, making more and stop spending it on frivolous items he would soon grow bored with. Except Jason couldn't stop writing or creating the music in his head and his heart. Jensen admired that, which was the only reason he could stand this particular Alpha. He wasn't a people person, nor was he enough of an aggressive Alpha to cause a mate to take a second look. Jensen felt bad for him, often encouraging Jason to reach for his dream, because it _would_ work out to be exactly what he wanted it to be if he dedicated himself the right ways.

“I-I-I've been writing. Can't stop writing since your party the other night.” Jason moves to the coffee table to point out the paper he's been using. “I think I have a good start on an album here. Enough, maybe, to put out an EP, first—just a sample of stuff, then, uhm...13-14 tracks for a first solo release.”

“Tha's great.” Jensen is unable to stop smiling. He always feels like he's in the room with a younger man or that Jason never got to experience a childhood so he's reliving it in his early 30s. “You need to get right on that, man.”

Jason smile wide, nodding his head as he starts to shrink back in realization, with the way Jensen is looking at him. “It's not **_me_** , is it?” His broad shoulders sag a little; the suit adjusting to the deflation of his body.

“...huh?” Jensen feels a bit lost with where Jason suddenly took their conversation.

“...those other Alphas...Chris...Steve...even the one I don't know, uh...Misha...” Jason stares at Jensen, awaiting a response. “...it's not meant to be with us...”

“awww, Jason...don't say it like that.” Now Jensen felt terrible, simply because Jason truly did look dejected. “There is someone out there for everyone.”

“But...I thought you were **_it_** — _him_. My one.” Jason shakes his head, rubbing the heel of one hand over an eye like he's utterly wiped out and needs a good night's rest. “You became my muse...no one else fit.” He backs up to retake his chair, staring down at the floor, his voice becoming papery thin with each word like he can't believe he wasn't chosen. “I'm not like other Alphas. I'm not handsy or rough...or talk tough. I've tried, but it's not me.” Jason touches his chest, gazing up at Jensen. “I speak better through my music. So I had thought you were...” He motions his hand toward Jensen, unable to say the obvious.

“I'm truly flattered, Jason.” Jensen covers both of his hands over his heart. “Honestly, _I am_. But, yeah...” He sadly shakes his head to reiterate that Jason had been smart enough to figure it out. “...it was never in the cards for us.”

“ _hey..._ ” Though he threw himself back into his chair, Jason sends a hand up to stress a strong point. “ _..._ that could be a _good_ thing.”

Jensen furrows his brow in confusion. “How do you mean?”

“Heartbreak. The one that got away.” As Jason lets his mind wander, his disposition brightens a bit more. “The say some of the _best_ songs are love lost ones.” He flourishes a hand down to where the collection of papers sits. “I started reworking some lyrics 'cuz that Misha guy sees potential, but I'm too _specific_.”

Misha had been right about _that_ fact.

“ _...oh, darn..._ ” Jensen snaps his fingers to tease at how upset he is that he's missed a golden opportunity. “...looked forward to seeing more words to rhyme with ' _Jen_ '...or ' _Jensen_ '.”

“ _yeah..._ ” Jason semi-pouts, then raises both eyebrows. “...I'm keeping the eye-thing, though, so you'll always know I was thinking of you.”

Jensen is sincerely touched, and a bit humbled. He truly doesn't want to break the heart of a sweet man like Jason. “...you can stay as long as you need.” Jensen glances around the room, nodding his head. “Some of these old rooms have nice acoustics. It sounded good...” He's now heading back to the door to exit the room. “... _really_ good when I came in.”

“It did? Awesome...” Jason sits upright, a little excited about hearing this news from Jensen; he trusts his judgment for some odd reason. “...yeah, uh...I hope you don't mind.” He lets a sideways smile slip out. “I already asked your man, Jeff... _Jeffrey_?...if I could get a plate sent to me for dinner.” Jason hangs his head in shame, knowing he had gone a bit overboard with this whole “Regency” atmosphere the rest of the pack members had been play-acting under. “I sent away the carriage. So I'm gonna need a ride back home whenever I'm finished.”

Jensen has to laugh at the way those words sound together. “How 'bout I get my staff to set-up a guest room for you, on the second floor?”

Jason fidgets around in the chair, happy that it's almost like he's having his first sleep-over with a good friend. “I can sleep _here_ on one of the couches or a chair.”

“Nonsense.” Jensen swipes away Jason's offer. He knows the Alpha won't be comfortable unless he's in an immense bed of warm cotton that feels like the finest silks. “It's not every day one can say they were a music icon's muse.”

“ _eh..._ ” Jason blushes, turning his head away in slight embarrassment. “...not at that level quite yet, but...stranger things have happened.”

“ _yes...yes_ , they have.” Jensen bids Jason farewell, shutting the door as he moves on to the next salon where he has to re-enter the circular hall and return to the front part of the house. He knocks on the door, hears the voice tell him to enter. Cautiously he steps in, noticing Misha near the fireplace, arm propped on the mantle as he uses the poker to stem the blaze.

“ _ahhh..._ there you are.” Misha chucks the poker back into the holder, with a bit of a forceful jolt. “I thought you were punishing me for hurting you last time.” He crosses his arms at his lower back, one hand grabbing a wrist.

Looking at Misha now, Jensen realizes how his fetish for this Regency finery had begun. People picked on Jensen for his weird ways, stuck in an antiquated era, when Misha epitomes the elitist rich Alphas who were choosing to live this way their whole lives—every day, all day. Packs of wolves who decided to lock themselves into towns and neighborhoods as they transformed into a generation several decades in the past.

Misha had grown out his dark curled locks so he would have a good length to clip back with a leather strap and tie. His jackets always looked like handmade tapestry, his shirts stark white, starched to stiffness and puffed out at the collar and below jacket cuffs on the sleeves. He wore tan or dark blue breeches and Jensen was pretty certain Misha didn't wear regular briefs or wore nothing at all. His junk always sat to one side, thick and plump, like it was ready to burst through the seams. His boots were calf height, made of black or gray leathers, cuffs of the breeches covering to the tips of his spit-polished boots. He carried himself regally, often snobbish and ram-rod straight.

Jensen could always tell when Misha had been angrier than he let on as every word out of him was expunged with a slight twitch to his facial movements, like he was containing an explosion ready to implode.

“I'm still with Victoria...we're to have a child soon.”

And there it was. Plain as day. _Nothing_ had changed. So exactly what was there to still love and wish to mate with?

Misha tilted his head, blue eyes sharp and narrowing on Jensen, even as he eased out a ghost of a smile. “You need to stop having parties, getting all these Alphas hopes up.”

“I'm not forcing them to do anything.” Jensen crosses arms over his chest. He holds his chin in the air proudly. “I didn't make you come here to call on me.”

“No...no you didn't.” Misha straightens his head and neck. “But you need to stop this... _game_ you're playing.” His voice is tinged with annoyance. “Alpha aren't toys you can bat around and ignore for months at a time.” Misha looks down the slope of his nose at Jensen. He licks his lips slowly, like he's enticing the Omega to his will. “You belong with an Alpha who can properly mate with you, giving him sons and daughters to be proud of. Warm his body in bed at night, keep his cock spent and happy once he pulls out of your leaking, gaping pussy...”

“ _...god..._ ” Jensen inwardly cringes, unaware of how crass and perverse Misha could be. “ _..._ you still have the filthiest mouth on you.”

“You liked it back then.”

“ _yeah..._ ” Though he's tempted, Jensen will not turn his head away to back down from how Misha seems to be trying to control him. “ _..._ but not anymore.”

“ _oh?_ ” A dark eyebrow raises in calm curiosity. “Have one of those poor bastards won you, finally?”

“No, actually...complete fluke...” Jensen doesn't know why his smiles are fairly easy to conjure, like he naturally feels a spark of excitement at the idea of Jared just by thought alone. “...a stranger, almost—only to me. He works on the lawn and gardens.” Strange...how confident he feels now as he mentions the information when confronting Misha.

“He's a... _gardener_?” Misha skewers the words like he just said “murderer”. “oh, honey...” His resolve cracks and he's genuinely laughing. “...you know you deserve a _better_ Alpha than that.”

Had Misha always been that full of himself? No wonder Jensen kept having a bad taste for Alphas in his mouths all this time. “Wouldn't happen to be **_you_** , would it?”

“Once upon a time, you couldn't keep your hands off me.” Misha approaches slowly, dodging chairs and furniture. “You begged me to knot you...you remember _that_?”

“How could I forget?” Jensen snorts out a harsh laugh at his past stupidity. “You fed me so many lies, I actually thought you were sincere about your feelings for me.”

Misha switches emotions so readily that one never knows what he feels at each second. Now he's acting hurt at Jensen's meanness and cruelty. “I loved you then, like I love you now...maybe even more since you haven't been easy to pin down.”

Jensen tilts his head, wrinkling his brow in wild wonder. “You may have honest affections for me, but you don't _love_ me. Not like I need you to.” He needed to add that last part because Misha is the one reason why he fears having a rich Alpha as a mate. Jensen will simply be another “material” thing to own like everything else they have, then throw away in a few months time once they're bored out of their minds.

As he rounds a high back chair, Misha drops to sit on a thick armrest, hitching up a hip to dangle a leg as he folds his arms over his thigh. “All I really need to do is satisfy you in bed, you'll come _crawling_ to me... _pleading_ for me to love you...”

“You sound like you hate me.” Jensen can hear the blatant disgust in certain words as if each one could be followed by saying “ _I know, because you're an Omega...and you're weak_ ”. “Like you don't like that I scorned you or that I fell out of love with you.” Jensen narrows his gaze on Misha, finding it easier to analyze the Alpha when he knows a better one to compare him to. “How dare I, huh? How dare an Omega actually refuse _you_...and walk away to leave you wanting?”

Misha folds his arms over his chest, each hand grabbing the bulk of his biceps. He dislikes the way he's being talked down to. “Why haven't you found a mate since we parted? Still single and pining for me?”

“Hardly. I just came back to let you know I belong to no one.” Jensen nods his head once, then twists away to head toward the door he had left open. “I choose, on my own, who I belong to and that Alpha isn't you.”

“ah...your quaint little Alpha gardener?” Misha bites back scathingly with a cackle.

“It's actually called a ' _landscaper_ '...” Jensen retorts with a proud lift of his head. “...and I'm sure he's done a lot more good for this world than you have.” He shakes his head sadly like he feels sorry for Misha. “Such a waste, Alpha. Now I feel sorry for Victoria and that poor 'pup' you'll bring into your sick, twisted world.”

“I see I influenced you a little.” Misha looks around the room and over what Jensen wears. “I guess you like _some_ perversions in your own world...” He tucks a tongue into his cheek as he goes on, “...denying that you don't think of me, like I know you do.”

Jensen shakes his head, shrugging his shoulders. “I hadn't given a thought to you in years, until I saw your card and note.”

Misha barely smiles as he stares at Jensen. “Memories flooding back into your mind?”

“Bad ones.” Jensen makes his face go numb. “I burned your note to cinder before I opened it.”

Misha drops his raised foot, slapping it to the floor. His features truly seem crestfallen. “Not even curious?”

“No...because we've been over...an' I've been over you for years.” It feels good for Jensen to say and admit out loud.

“ _mmm..._ you've become quite the nasty, snappy Omega.” Misha's not sure he likes what he sees that Jensen has become. “I do kinda like it...but I'd like to tame that in bed once I have my knot inside you.”

“ _hmm..._ weird...I feel _nothing_. Strange 'cuz, I swear...Jared— _that's his name_...he simply has to touch me and he makes me not only wet...but makes me stiff and I leak as I orgasm.” Jensen feels damn good saying this to Misha's face, watching as he has to react to everything he says. “And right now...the idea of your hands touching me makes my anus close tight and my skin crawl.” His hand on the doorknob, he slowly pulls the paneling wider. “You know the way out when you're ready to go.” Jensen fumes as he keeps walking through the circular hall to reach a small niche where a door leads to his office. He's never needed an “office” since he doesn't work, but it has become his private sanctuary when he has to escape.

Jensen shuts the door and locks the mechanism, leaning his brow and palms flat to the paneling. He's trying to control his labored breathing and his frantic heartbeat. A throat clears and Jensen's body goes stiff. As he twists to flip over on the door, he catches sight of Jared...but he's no longer in t-shirt and jeans or his work boots. The Alpha is garbed in a some-what ill-fitting gray suit. He fidgets as he itches, like he wants out of these clothes but he'll suffer to impress Jensen.

Jensen brings hands to his mouth to cover his smile. He sighs in relief at seeing Jared and adoring the uncomfortable way he feels in a silly formal suit. “...you didn't have to...” Jensen stops when Jared holds up a hand.

“But I do...because...” Jared drops his hand to sit down on one of the overstuffed armrests of a sofa. “...I need you to know something.”

“What?” Jensen pushes off the door to walk closer, almost stumbling before he catches himself on the back of a chair.

“I thought this was a stupid idea when Jeffrey asked me to show up.” Jared drops his gaze once Jensen looks startled to hear he knows Jeffrey. He laughs lightly. “...the man loves you like his own son. I should know 'cuz he feels 'bout me the same way. He, uh...” Jared scratches at his face, then drops his hand to his thigh to pick at the material of the pant leg. “...when he knew you were looking, he wanted to bring me here, but...I didn't want to pressure you to like me.” He takes a tentative look at Jensen to make sure he still had his attention. “Plus...too much needed to be done to make my house livable, so I could get out of living in seedy hotel rooms. I had every opportunity to meet you and when ** _I_** was ready was when Jeff thought he'd poured it on rough with you, like you were being fixed up. So we _both_ backed away.” Jared shakes, dropping his gaze as he clears his throat. “I hired Escobar to help me with my property. He's been nice about hiring me on as his assistant.” He lets a small smile slip out. “I guess I charmed my way into a job. I felt a little better about seeing you, but then...” Jared shrugs one shoulder then the other. “...I don't know, I think you scared Jeff and Sam to where they thought you were ready to settle.” He lifts his gaze to zero in on Jensen's face, struck dumb because he sees no ounce of anger or frustration pouring forth. “Pick any ole Alpha, try to learn to love him and build some kind of life. Have to admit...” Jared grows quiet at this urge he has to reveal everything to Jensen. “...I didn't even know you...but I feared I'd lose you...or I'd lose my chance...”

Jensen is back to walking near. He can't stop watching Jared talk, soak in the whole story. Jensen can't fight the need to be close to the Alpha, within touching distance or to be close to his heat.

“Jeffrey didn't tell me what was going on...or what he'd do.” Jared keeps staring down at his hand, one hand's fingers playing with the other hand. “He just wanted me to be here today, working alone and attempt to talk to you without the other Alphas around.” With the slow shake of his head, and a look of deep apology over his features, Jared stares at Jensen. “I had no idea he would play me off as one of your suitors—the elusive Number 5—” He teases and notices how Jensen laughs and smiles at him quite easily. “...an' beg me to wear this monkey suit so I could spend some alone time with you, so you'd know I was real.”

“I knew you were a _real_ person.” Jensen moves to stand in front of Jared, reaching his hand out of his own accord and pulling on the jacket lapels to open it to look at the plain button-down shirt and tie. “Never understood why Jeff simply didn't introduce us, let us decide what was going to happen.” He steps closer to run his ten fingers down the soft cotton of the plain white button-down. “It would've cut down on a lot of wasted effort.” Jensen doesn't raise his eyes as he watches Jared's deep, even breathes through the material of the shirt. “Where I'd fear I'd just choose to be alone or...yeah, take any offer that came my way, and not know if I'd love my mate, if ever.”

Jared tilts his head looking down at the dirty blond head, with the perfectly combed-back hair dipped to his chest. He's tempted to ruffle those locks to muss about the head. “I guess, you can see I'm quite the pushover.” He chuckles at himself, knowing how foolish he must look in this suit, compared to Jensen and the other Alphas...especially that weird dark-haired one who looks like he's right out of a Jane Austen novel. “I tend to do that with people I love.” He opens the span of his legs, inviting Jensen to walk even closer to him, liking the way Omega touches him with some hesitation.

“...it's a nice suit...” Jensen mutters as he steps in, one hand moving to hold onto the side of a rib cage, feeling the shock of intense heat from the Alpha's body. “...but it needs to be tailored better.” He's just now noticing how Jared's coloring is close to Jeffrey's, which is why the silverish gray looks striking against Jared's skin. “Is it Jeff's?” Jensen lifts his head, scenting a familiarity about the material, like Jeffrey's own odor or the ones he wears with colognes and bath soaps. Hell, Jared could have been holed up in Jeffrey's rooms, using his bathroom to shower and clean-up in.

“ _yes..._ ” Jared nods his head, but then shrugs one shoulder. “...or who knows, he could've tried to guess my size and purchased this in desperation.” He yanks out one of the lapels of the jacket.

“You're here because of Jeff, but...” Jensen raises his head with a shy smile, staring at Jared's mouth, then slowly rising to his eyes. “...you put on the suit _for_ ** _me_**.”

“ _...uh, yes..._ ” Jared smirks, sniffling out a laugh. “ _..._ kind of figured I had to give a little to get a little.”

“ _hehehe..._ ” Jensen has never heard anything so sweet meant for him alone. He reaches up to pet down Jared's cheek, fingers catching on the jawline. “...you've gone too far.” He softly scrubs down the stubble along the jaw, then chucks fingers under the chin. “There's no need to dress up like you're Lord Jared—uh...” Jensen realizes though Jeffrey had endlessly discussed the “good friend”, he never once said his name.

“...Padalecki...” Jared adds, body tensing to prepare for something to come out about the ridiculousness of his odd name.

“ _...hmm...really?_ ” Jensen doesn't think the last name is strange, just...mouthy.

“ _yeah...sorry_ , doesn't roll off the tongue so eloquently, does it?” Jared laughs softly, his arms resting on his thighs to loosely surround Jensen's hips.

“ **eh** , I like it.” _I like_ ** _you_** _, more and more,_ Jensen thinks. He's pretty certain he wants to touch Jared again, but he doesn't know if that's too much too soon or what. “Is this sufficient time for us to reach a mating point?”

“...so you _still_ wanna do this?” Jared's a bit shocked, because he truly thinks he isn't quite the right Alpha to someone like Jensen, but damn...does he know that they will be compatible in bed. “...you still wanna go ahead and see what happens once we've—”

Jensen closes Jared's mouth to keep him from speaking. “I do. We can—I don't mind if you want to do it _here_ or....” He shifts his eyes to the couch cushions behind Jared, then over his shoulder to mean toward his bedroom.

“ _...bed..._ I'd prefer a bed.” With one hand, Jared reaches up to caress over Jensen's clean-shaven cheek, watching the eyes close in slight agony. “I'd prefer yours...I've been dying to see your bedroom.” When the languid green eyes reopen to stare at him in a daze, he gives a smile of reassurance. “I only know what it looks like from your balcony.”

Jensen shrugs, a bit embarrassed now at the opulence that will be displayed, possibly showing Jared up as if he lacked something. He slides hands over Jared's neck, touching the hairline and pulling on strands. “Still not keen on claiming me in front of them?” His head motions behind him to the door, meaning the other Alphas that are still here in the house.

“Why?” Jared fits his arms around Jensen's waist, locking fingers behind his back. He raises one lone eyebrow in curiosity. “Was one being difficult?”

“No, well...yeah...maybe.” Jensen bites his bottom lip, dropping his eyes as he leans into Jared's chest, wanting to huddle in and stay a while. “I just—I have this fear he'll let the same amount of years pass where he doesn't nothing...” Jensen picks up the silk tie, twisting it around and around to then make it lay flat again. “...then he shows up thinking I still have feelings or that I care. And by that time, I'll be comfortable, settled in my life...” Jensen blinks to look at Jared. “...with you, and he'll try to come between us.” He curls his arm around the shoulder and neck, fingers lost in dark brown strands, twisting them around his fingertips as he rests on the left thigh.

“So...” Arm around Jensen's back, and hand balanced on the front of the chest, Jared holds Jensen steady. “...just him?”

“...well, like I said...” Jensen tilts his head to fall against Jared's, looking down as he reaches out to take Jared's hand in his, twining their fingers together, making their palms merge. He drops his voice to a hushed tone, hoping he can convince Jared to change his mind. “...if the lot of them saw me being claimed, not only would they _kno_ w, but they would let other Alphas know I'm going off the market.”

“ _Claimed_?” Though he's pressed against Jensen's head, he turns his face to lean into the side of the cheek, nose nudging against the flushed skin. “Not filled with my knot to coming?”

“ _...unghh..._ ” Even the way Jared says the words, it's like Jensen can feel the actual knot inside him. “I wish you wouldn't feel so—” He attempts to tamp down his need to be taken so publicly. He knows he should start to learn to curb this incessant need to keep fighting for power. “...but I do know why it bothers you. Not just the public performance but the, uh...chance to keep this intimate between us.”

Jared closes his eyes as he rests against Jensen's face, taking in his scent and heat, starting to feel that urge build again. “I don't need a Peanut Gallery to compare my body to theirs.”

“I see nothing wrong with your body.” Jensen reaches out with left hand to curl about shoulder joint to then soothe down the thick bicep and along the forearm to then grab the hand again.

Jared bends to nuzzle into the neck. “ _...it's yours and yours alone._ ” Then he simply presses his burning face into the pale skin. “I want no one else to see me...or you...for that matter...”

Jensen has shut his lids, taking in the feel of Jared against him, wrapped around him. “One more thing you could do for me...” He has lowered his voice to a low level where he knows he can convince Jared to do this _one thing_ with him. “...won't try to make you suffer in my name for a long while.”

“ _What?_ ” Jared sighs weakly, keeping his face hidden.

“Do to me what we did earlier in the kitchen.” Jensen starts rubbing his face against Jared's hair. “Or some variation where you make me spontaneously lubricate...then I orgasm...we keep the clothes on that we did then, but you flash me, at them...trousers and briefs pulled down, displaying my hole as you, uhm...” He doesn't want that to be the only idea to choose from. “...or you could finger me, bent over your, uh...thighs...”

“ _god..._ ” Jared takes one of Jensen's hands to place it on his thigh, near the particular spot of growing heat. “I'm hard just hearing you say the words.”

“Since it's **_my_** idea, **_I'll_** take the brunt of the embarrassment.” Jensen is realizing that now that he knows Jared wants to be with him, more than anything, he's willing to do so much for him that he'd never do for any other Alpha. “I don't mind.”

“...but ** _I_** do.” Jared sniffs out as he lifts his head to notice Jensen is bowing his head. He raises a hand to finger-comb the mussed hair behind and ear, then pet over the soft nape and hairline at the back of the head. “ ** _I'd_** never ask **_you_** to prove your Omega status to me in front of anyone.”

“ _...thank you_. So sweet of you to tell me.” Jensen can't help but smile secretly to himself, because his heart just swelled with affection. “One time, though...so make it, uh...count, I guess.” He reluctantly climbs off of Jared's thigh, turning to leave, but is yanked back. Jared towers over him. “ _oh, man...please_ don't start now...I'll be all wobbly and nervous in front of them.”

“ _...sorry..._ ” Jared cups the opposite cheek to bring Jensen's face to directly face him. Fingers lightly play over the parting lips that beg to be taken hard and rough. “I just wanted a kiss.”

“ _oh, okay..._ ** _just_** _a kiss..._ ” Jensen forgets this was the Alpha who made him release from a simple laugh. An arm tightens around his mid-back and Jared swoops in to take Jensen's whole mouth, then moves to bite and munch at top and bottom lips to part them wider, sinking deeply. As Jensen relents, a hand cups his face to hold him steady as teeth clang, tongues lick and they deepen their connection by turning their heads in opposite directions.

Jared pulls backward, satisfied. “...all right...you can go.”

Jensen stands there, hands having latched onto lapels and his body had leaned into Jared's arm at his back. He reopens his eyes slowly, unsure he's willing to go through with his plan. He wants to knot right now...wants Jared so deeply embedded inside him he feels the sharp contact of his cock entering him, feels the flow of seed being pounding into him where he knows he's been properly bred, possibly carrying a 'pup' that very night or day, whenever. He's never felt that deep of a want before, to carry one specific Alpha's 'pup'.

“...we're _pack_ now...”

“ _mmm-hmm..._ we'll make it official upstairs once we're done with all this _nonsense_.” Jared swallows the lump lodging in his throat because he actually thinks that Jensen just tried to reinforce to him that they were _mates_ —forever—and that neither was alone anymore. He can't seem to let Jensen go, so he pulls him in for a solid embrace.

Jensen finds it weird and oddly touching that he's being hugged. He doesn't know the last time he held someone's body, unprovoked and with such an undercurrent of sweetness. His arms tentatively go around Jared and he buries his face away in the warm neck. Now he really can't wait to get to knotting...just to lay in those strong arms and feel adored...loved.

Jared reluctantly lets Jensen go, watching him leave with head bowed. He can hear Jensen in the hall, then there is about four knocks on doors and Jensen asking each Alpha to come into the circular hall—he tells them collectively he has an additional piece of information to give them. It's as Jared hears the Alphas make noise and gather together that he feels his arousal increase, his shaft lengthens and throbs while his knot swells with seed. Jensen is _his_ Omega—his alone and no other is going to have him, but Jared.

Jensen is at the table, circular as well, with a fancy centerpiece, back to the door of his hidden office entrance as Jared saunters out—no tie, first two buttons of his shirt undone, cuffs rolled back to elbows and no jacket. He had taken his leather belt off because the trousers were tight enough to remain on their own with crotch bulging, hiding an engorged cock from view but leaving no doubt to an arousal.

Everyone stops talking the moment they spot a new strange Alpha, especially one they don't recognize from town.

 **_“Who's he”_ **   
**_“...looks like he has a bit of a 'issue' to deal with...”_ **   
**_“Jensen...why did he just come out of your office?”_ **

That last one was from Misha, who tried to advance on Jared, but Jensen and Jason put a stop to the chest bumping. Jensen had moved to stand near Jared, arm holding him steady. Jason had grabbed Misha's arm, bending low to an ear to say some words that made him pause.

Then the commotion starts again.

 **_“I think we have our winner.”_ **   
**_“What?”_ **   
**_“Impossible!”_ **   
**_“Who the fuck is he?!”_ **

Jensen sidled a little closer to Jared, swiftly dropping his arm as Jared lifts to slide his own arm behind Jensen's lower back. He turns his whole body into Jensen's side and rubs his groin against a hip as he leans in to speak low.

“ _...I wanna finish what we started earlier...take this upstairs...in bed..._ ** _now_** _._ ”

Jensen closes his eyes at the hot breath on his skin, the rough-edge to Jared's tone that causes a shiver to run through him. “Boys...if you'll indulge me...I was just about to tell you who I'll be, uh...my reason for being no longer ' _available_ '.”

 **_“Will someone just tell me who the fuck he is?!”_ **

“He's a _nobody_ , Alphas.” Misha crosses his arms, lifting his prudish chin proudly. “I wouldn't worry too much about him lasting. Jensen knows better than to sink below his means and vie for an Alpha who could never be our equals.”

Jared is about ready to leave Jensen's side to punch Misha out, but Jensen blocks his path again, reaching behind him to hold the tall frame at bay. “His name is Jared. And he's who I've chosen to mate with. I don't care if he's poor or if he's richer than all you knot-heads combined. He—he...” Jensen finally feels Jared relax and lean into him, crotch soothing over his clothed bottom—he's becoming wetter by the minute. “...he's a fucking marvel when it comes to how to treat me...how to make me fall to pieces just by...” He senses Jared's fingers moving up his neck and touching his cheek. “...touching me...” Jensen can barely get the words out as he starts to quiver.”

Like always, the Alphas love talking over each other...

 **_“Prove it.”_ **   
**_“yeah...why don't you show us exactly what you mean...”_ **   
**_“...guys, guys...what's wrong with Jensen? He looks...”_ **   
**_“...wellwellwell...seems like our little Omega isn't quite as...'frozen' in the bedroom as we once imagined.”_ **   
**_“I knew it...dammit...”_ **   
**_“...you coulda had him long before this moment, instead of—”_ **

In a matter of seconds, the droll sound of the Alphas' voices simmer into a white noise background, leaving the mating couple to simply drown in the moment together without another care. They never give a second thought to there being anyone else in the hall but them...which is how it should be.

Both Jared and Jensen fumble with Jensen's belt, undoing the trousers to lower them to his knees. Jared shifts them to the round table, gently pushing Jensen's upper torso to the surface. Jensen knocks the centerpiece askew. Jared drops to his knees, one hand soothing the sloped back and upper curves of the bottom mounds as he buries his face in the moisture of the tight briefs and deeply inhales. Once he recognizes the quivering of Jensen's thighs, he immediately stands, yanking underwear off to expose the shaking ass cheeks as they clench tight. Closing his eyes and hoping he doesn't regret this choice, Jared loosens his own trousers and briefs, taking his entire length in hand and directing the head of his cock to the gaping wet hole. He thrusts in, only to his knot just as Jensen shoots another glob or two of lubrication that not only coats the sides of his walls but Jared's cock as well.

Jensen rises off the table, wanting to collapse to the floor, but he's held upright by Jared's arms and his stiff length inside.   
“ _...nnnghhh...yesyesyes...ooooyessss...god...wan' it all, Alpha..._ ” As he stands to lean into Jared, Jensen's hips start thrusting to seek the knot, his own hard cock fully erect and flapping around to bounce against his flat stomach, leaking a stream of pre-come that turns into a constant oozing of pure white semen.

 **_“...good god...tha's hot...”_ **   
**_“...it's—beautiful...”_ **   
**_“I knew he'd be glorious when he came...”_ **   
**_“...well...you're not Omega. Simple as that. Fucking you will always be different.”_ **

Jared closes his eyes as he feels Jensen contract his muscles around him. “ _...bedroom...now...before I knot you in front of these clowns..._ ”

Jensen nods his head, agreeing with Jared because the comments from the other Alphas aren't doing anything for his self-esteem, and they've seen enough. He feels Jared glide out of him on a slick-slide, making him feel empty and cold. But he pulls up underwear and trousers, loosely doing his belt around his waist. “ _...sorry..._ it's time for me to obey my mate and perform my proper duties.” He gives a nod to each Alpha, a small wave to Jason and then a short glare to Misha as he's off to head upstairs to stop at the landing where there's a huge door to indicate the entrance to the hallway toward the master suite, stuck half-way between first and second floor. He leaves the door propped open for Jared.

Jensen strolls down the hall to his bedroom, dropping clothes in his usual fashion wherever they fall once they come off. He hops around a few times to get one stubborn shoe off and then his socks, until he's left in only his briefs. He moves to his bed to tug down the main comforter, then contemplates if they'll need the sheets at all. Jensen is stuck in such an adrenaline rush of feelings and emotions he doesn't hear his door open or the mechanism lock. He stands there contemplating if he should change all the sheets when suddenly Jared's simply there, looking at the same view. He startles a bit, hand to his chest.

“ _...god..._ you're _here..._ ” Jensen shyly bites at his thumbnail, giving out a small grin. “ _..._ you made it out alive...” He isn't sure how to feel or how to react to Jared being inside his inner sanctum, where before he had thought about running away in fear, now he's thinking about staying because in such a short time he's grown to like the Alpha, not to mention wanting to mate with him more than anything.

Jared starts yanking out his button-down's bottom hem, unbuttoning slowly as he now looks around the room. “It was surprisingly easy.” He slowly rolls each shoulder out from under the cotton material, letting the shirt fall off his arms. “Those two bickering Alphas...that are, apparently, either married or newly fuck buddies...went off into one of those various rooms, locking the door behind them. The meeker one...and the foppish Alpha...well, I thought I'd have to, literally, fight over you...I was truly ready to punch him and he just... _fainted_...” He shortles out a hard laugh, shrugging his shoulder in how to explain what the hell just happened.

“ _Seriously?_ ” Jensen moves to sit on the mattress, liking how Jared looks against the whole décor of his bedroom. Though he does seem out-of-place, once he's down to his own briefs, Jared appears to belong right where he is...slowly approaching Jensen at the side of the bed-frame.

“...sorry 'bout the, uh...” Jared swallows with some difficulty as he rolls his hand in mid-air to get the words out. “...taking my dick out an' just ramming you like that...”

“ _...nonono..._ it felt—it didn't hurt, and...” Jensen brushes off the apology, because he actually thinks it amped up the effectiveness of their public claiming. “...it felt so good to release with you inside me. Seems a shame to waste all that lube with no sign of an Alpha to fill the emptiness.”

Jared reaches out to brush back some spiked hairs as he moves to sit down next to Jensen, facing him directly. “It's just—I know I said I wouldn't show myself, but... _god, their mouths_.” He shakes his head at how much he wanted to bitch-slap every single one of those self-righteous Alphas; no wonder Jensen's been so negative for this long if this is all he has to go by for proper mates. “Why do they feel they have the _right_ to demean you to your face?” Jared's hand caresses down to the bulk of a hairy thigh.

Jensen shrugs, hanging his head. “I suppose it could be seen as crass, maybe rude, but some of them can only get off on their Alpha statuses and mentalities...pushing around us Betas and Omegas. I tried giving back as good as I got, but it's probably why I kept getting bored. I couldn't tell what was real, what was fake.” He plops backward onto the bed, smirking as Jared joins him, bending an elbow to rest his head on. Then the hand on his thigh shifts to move along his body, touching bare skin over his belly. He draws toward Jared's chest wall, feeling that arm slide around to glide up his spine, locking about his nape. “...I'm so glad it's you, and not them...”

“Me too.” Jared dips his head, resting on Jensen dirty blond locks. “The idea of you subjecting yourself to being alone...or even considering mating with any of them—” He gives a proper shiver of disgust to his own huge body. “—Jeff had cause to be worried you would cave. I'm happy he meddled as much as he did.” Jared pushes off his elbow to roll them onto Jensen's back, but he hefts Jensen's frame further up the bed so his legs no longer dangle off the side. Jared rises above to lower his own briefs, smiling as Jensen's lifts upward to help free his cock; green eyes widen briefly at the sight of the swollen knot. “Does my size scare you?” He tosses the briefs over the bed, then adjusts to niche between Jensen's legs.

Jensen lets out a light chuckle as Jared drops down against his body, making them lay face-to-face. “A little, but I know that's why my body's made the way it is.” He extends his shaky hand to twine fingers in the dark brown strands dangling around Jared's face. “...your hair is soft.” It sounds like he's amazed by the prospect, but he is now fairly certain Jared had taken a shower before waiting for him in his office.

“I showered before I became a ' _Lord_ '...” Jared smiles as Jensen snorts a light laugh. He drops his gaze to clear his throat. “I realize that our bodies want and need on pure instinct, and once the primal urges are over, reality sets in...I just wanna know how much whether I have money or not matters as much to you as I think?”

Jensen reaches up to surround the handsome face. “I'm beginning to rethink my whole belief system. I can't...I won't guarantee that I'll love every second, but...something keeps niggling at me that you're not as poor as my head has imagined, and that...” He caresses the side of Jared's face. “...you won't treat me like I'm made of glass nor will you force me to work my fingers to the bone. I like thinking that we're equals...the give and take on even keels.” Jensen glances about his room. “I know it's ironic, seeing as we're in this decadent, frivolous bedroom suite of mine, but...I didn't start out this rich. It's not who I am.”

“I know it's not. Just a victim of circumstance. Like most of us are.” Jared averts his eyes. “I wasn't here when my pack, and our pack house, was burned to the ground.” He dips his head into Jensen's palm, willing to take the silent empathy being given out. “I regret staying away so long. Grateful when I returned, the one pack who were rivals actually felt upset about what had happened, taking pity on me. We managed to scrounge around and learn what still belonged to my pack, what hadn't been given back to the State or the County.”

“Thank god you weren't here...” Jensen feels the backs of his eyes mist. “I wouldn't have found you.”

“...an' I, you.” Jared lifts Jensen's legs, wrapping them high on his body. He reaches over to palm-grip a pillow and raises Jensen off the mattress to tuck the plushness under the backside at a supportive angle. “...thank you for earlier...stating that you and I were ' _pack_ '.” Jared shakes his head as he lets out a tiny grin. “Can't get it out of my mind that I'm not alone anymore and...you're here...and...we're about to mate, and...”

Jensen pinches Jared's lips shut to quiet him. “...let's leave the dialog for when we're knotted an' unable to move. I have to admit I'm a little eager...more nervous about this moment than I should be.”

“Why?” Jared reaches out to touch is own chest. “ ** _I'm_** the one who has to impress **_you_**.”

“I may attract you, arouse you...but, ultimately, I think it's good for an Omega to know if they're truly wanted...as in...' _do you want to have 'pups' with me?_ '...” Jensen blinks slow up at Jared, because he's actually asking him that question, but in a roundabout fashion.

“Is that what worries you? If I want 'pups' with you?” Jared slowly lets out a long breath as he settles forearms beside Jensen's head on the mattress. “If I want you to further our pack to more than simply us?” His fingertips randomly pop out to trace over the sides of Jensen's face.

“...well, before, when I thought I wasn't good in bed...” Jensen angles his head on the fitted sheet. “...able to hold an Alpha's attention—I worried I wasn't going to be appealing. Now, I feel like I'm older—and wiser, yes—but that I may have missed that fertile age most Omegas conceive at.”

“This concerns you a lot.” Jared stares because he can tell it does worry Jensen more than he lets on, which is odd since he's never admitted to wanting his status as an Omega, and everything it entails, the moment he's mated to an Alpha. Jensen's only said so to himself. “I can tell.” This thought makes Jared smile profoundly, because he now knows for sure how he's choosing to knot Jensen will be more than pleasing to the Omega.

“It's probably why I snapped at all the Alphas coming after my heels. Making them seem inadequate because maybe I was the one who... _lacked_...”

“Trust me...you _aren't_.” Hands shaping about the top of Jensen's head, Jared leans in to press his mouth lightly against parting lips for a soft kiss. “And you won't be.”

“How do you know?” Jensen smiles, curious to how the Alpha is so definite. “You just met me today?”

Jared meshes their brows together, closing his eyes so he can soak in the feel of Jensen close, and beneath him, and pretty soon...about to be fully around him as he penetrates his body. “Why don't I just prove to you how fertile you are...an' how much I'd very much like the idea of seeing you carry our 'pups', and raising them with you?”

Jensen considers this simply foolish talk, but he likes how convincing Jared sounds. “No more talking, just doing...”

Jared dips his head to kiss a spot on the neck as they start to move together as one, bodies slamming hard but gently. He pulls back to thrust in, knowing Jensen's body will take him up to the point of his knot. “ _...how's that feel?_ ”

“ _...sooooo goooood...sooo god-damn good...you've no idea._ ”

“ _...do you need a few minutes...more lube..._ ” Jared would love to watch Jensen fall to pieces again like he can do for him.

“ _...no, no...I'm ready..._ ” Jensen shuts his lids, a silly grin plastered on his face that doesn't seem to want to come off. “ _I'm pretty sure I've been ready since I saw you from my bathroom window..._ ”

“ _...mmm, yeah..._ ” Jared tucks his face into the side of Jensen's head to speak into an ear. “ _...had to tamp down my arousal in front of Jeff there, but...god...you looked...breathtaking to me...naked, dripping wet from your bath..._ ”

Jensen laughs airily, letting his body move with the slip-slide of Jared's entire cock length jabbing in and out of him. “ _...dripping of wet and slick at jus' hearing your laugh...I never felt so...alive an' scared all at once._ ”

Jared rises from his elbows and forearms, braces hands beside Jensen's head. His heart races at the decadent way Jensen looks below him “ _...I'm not gonna last much longer from just fuckin' you..._ ”

“ _...yeah, yes...do_ ** _it_**...” Jensen curls a hand around the massive forearm beside his head, turning his face to kiss the skin. “ _...I'll be fine..._ ”

“ _...last thing I wanna do is hurt you..._ ”

“ _...oh, you won't...I promise..._ ”

Jared speeds up his thrusts and at a single point of hard contact he wedges his knot to stretch the hole wider, causing Jensen to buck upward as if in pain. “ _...ssshhh...breathe for me..._ ” He brings out one hand to undercup Jensen's chin by way of the bulk of the throat, holding him steady. “ _...deep breathe for me...I've got a few more inches to go..._ ”

“ _...nnnghhh...jesus...i's like I can't move...you're so fuckin' huge..._ ” Jensen tries to get traction as his palms slip down Jared's back, hand sdigging in with blunt nailbeds into flesh. “ _...but christ...it feels so fuckin' good..._ ”

And just like he promised, Jared penetrated the rest of the way in, causing his cocktip to breech the second entrance into the womb. He positions himself to hold steady then slams against the bare backside until he shoots his initial load of sperm. They both cry out at the feel and the shock of such a potent sensation, but then Jensen's contracting his muscles to coax the rest to ejaculate. The next spurt pours out and Jensen senses the throb against his prostate, his own cock leaking pre-come. He doesn't want to distract himself from this blissful moment to stroke himself, but a hand tucks between their bodies and engulfs his stiff length.

“ _...you don't have to..._ ”

“ _...god, I want to...you'll see why..._ ” Jared kisses the side of the mouth, then the mouth directly until he has Jensen writhing under him, moaning out his dual, sometimes, triple, points of pleasure.

Jensen arcs his back as he shoots his load onto his own chest and Jared's hand, then his walls clench again around Jared, who begins to thrust even harder and releases a final stream of seed into his rectum. “ _...ohgodohgod...mygod...that was—_ ”

“ _...powerful..._ ” Jared keeps thrusting even though they've both come. “ _...an' so fuckin' hot..._ ” His hands are back to the sides of Jensen's head, but now his fingers are clamping down to grab the material of the sheet under them as he feels the waves of random arousal course through his body; Jared knows, in no time flat, he'll be hard and swollen again, ready for another round of knotting.

Jensen licks his lips, his head lolling about. “...I'm not sure, but...” Low-lidded green eyes look up at Jared with a smirk. “...you went far enough into me, directly planting your first seeds right where they'll be fertilized.” He shakes his head in deep fascination. “I didn't even know that was possible to assure breeding takes place.”

“Not many Alphas know.” Jared chucks under Jensen's chin, pressing down to kiss lips, nudge then kiss again, but harder. “You have to talk to the _right_ Omegas.”

“I could start carrying by tonight?” Jensen can't stop blushing or smiling. “ _...mygod...tha's just unreal to me._ ” He watches Jared remove the pillow, lowering his legs tenderly; their bodies are still interlocked together.

“Not saying I'm potent, right off the bat, but...” Jared starts to nod his head, secretly ecstatic to see Jensen reacting the exact way he had imagined. “...yeah, if we do _that_ a few times on top of regular knotting, I can pretty much guarantee you'll have a 'pup'...or 'pups'...growing in _here_ soon.” After palming the flat belly lovingly, Jared rolls them to their sides, just as Jensen nearly jumps him to hug his body tighter than he expected him to. “ _...ssshhh...god..._ I didn't know you had _this_ kind of reaction in you.” Jared pets down the naked back, laughing lightly as he soothes his mate to calm.

“...I'll surprise you at the oddest times...” Jensen's mumbles this against Jared's chest.

“No doubt.” Jared realizes Jensen is starting to hide his face away in his neck, hearing some quiet sniffling. “...I hope this is a _good_ cry.” He lightly scratches at the back of the head, hand moving to cup the nape.

“...a very good cry...a happy, ecstatic one...” Jensen snuffles against Jared's chest, keeping his arms around the long torso and huddling close to share heat. “I wanna see your house as soon as possible.” He can't fathom the giddiness he feels about being able to start a new life with this Alpha.

“No need to rush.” Jared closes his eyes in silent relief, hearing the excitement in Jensen's tone; he's quite proud of what he's done with his tiny tract of land, unsure how others would think. It's important to him that Jensen not only like it but love it as well. But...he's patient, he can wait as long as Jensen needs to be able to cope. “I don't mind coming out here until I've got more of the yard done and the house back to functioning enough to live in it.”

“...don't care...” Jensen swishes his head around, pounding a fist tenderly against Jared's arm, then opening the fingers to latch onto the thick biceps. “I have a feeling I'm not gonna do well being so far away from you.”

Jared never would've imagined that someone like Jensen would need an Alpha like him, but...he's willing to take whatever he's being given to have this Omega as his mate. “I won't leave you until we're both satisfied that we've mated properly. After that...” He rests his cheek atop the head, trying to close his eyes to rest a while. It had been hard work at the start to win Jensen over once they had met, face-to-face. “...it's gonna be a long, hard and bumpy road to live in that house the way it is.”

Jensen draws backward to slide up to quiet Jared with a kiss, a hand on his chest, right over his heart. “I think it's time I grew the fuck up, learn how to take care of _my_ Alpha...prepare for our 'pup'...help you around the house.” He bows his head in bashfulness, biting at his top lip to explain, “I'm stubborn, but I learn quick. Just...” Jensen slowly lifts his lashes to gaze into hazel eyes smiling up at him like there's feelings brewing already. “...have a little faith in me. I can do this...” Jensen tucks his hands into his chest, snuggling down against Jared. “...I swear.”

“I do believe you, because you say it.” Jared hears the conviction in Jensen's tone. “And I feel that you want to try for me...tha's all the effort I ask.” He lifts Jensen to hold tight as he shifts them to settle on the mattress correctly, heads on pillows and bodies about to be covered by the bed linens that had been pushed away earlier.

They laugh as they both reach for the pile of covers to tuck one another under.

Jared rests higher on the pillows, arm around the top of Jensen's head as he pets over the hair and along an earlobe, down to neck and over shoulder bone.

If they both lay quiet and don't move, they can hear the other's heartbeat...feel the steady, calming pace.

Jensen sighs in contentment, pulling the hems of the blankets up to his face and tucking himself into Jared's hold where he knows he'll always be warm, safe and protected. And maybe one day...loved.

 

 **...the end**


End file.
